Lost Little Rich Boy
by Complete Sylence
Summary: Chazz's brothers leave him in a small part of the city after an arguement. With nowhere to stay he is taken to The Spot a teen hang out. There he meets two weird boys and a girl who may be his ticket home. [ChazzOC]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N; _hello, once again! This is the story that Tasara (from my story Going All The Way!) was originally from. Please read and review! I want to know what you really think, but no flames please!

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

Chazz sat against the stone wall that was the side of a building. He looked at his watch and it was getting late. He thought his brothers, Slade and Jagger, would have come back from him after their little argument, but he was wrong. They didn't want to come and get him until they thought they should. All this over a argument because he didn't want to duel with the cards his brothers bought.

Chazz got up and stretched his arms. The sun was going down and he had nowhere to go. He sighed, put his hands in his pockets, and walked out onto the sidewalk. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun start to go down even more. He looked down both ways on the sidewalk and decided to go right. After a while of walking it was dark and the street lights had come on. Now he was starting to get a little worried, but kept his cool. He was then pushed to the side.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that," said a boy with long red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail. "Didn't mean ta run into ya." He wore extremely baggy pants and a gray jacket that was unzipped with no shirt under it. The guy next to him had short red hair and the two looked the same. He wore long, jean shorts and a black t-shirt, but the sleeves looked as though they were ripped off.

"C'mon, Darren," said the short haired boy. "We promised Greg we'd help 'im get everything set up, remember?"

"Okay, okay, Lee," the guy now known as Darren said. "Hey, were you on your way to 'the spot', dude? Oh, what's your name?"

"My name is Chazz Princeton and what is 'the spot'?" Chazz asked. The two boys looked at each other and then back at Chazz.

"You're not from 'round here are ya?" asked Lee.

"Does it look like I am?" Chazz asked a bit annoyed.

"No," the two boys said. "You wanna come with us?"

"Uh, let me think, no," Chazz said.

"Oh, okay, where were you heading then?" Darren asked. Chazz sighed.

"I was trying to find somewhere to stay," Chazz said.

"You better come with us then," Lee stated. "It's not safe wondering around here after dark, Chazz."

"I said no," Chazz said, now being more than annoyed.

"You are one stubborn guy," Darren said. Lee and Darren grabbed Chazz's arms and started to drag him down the street. Even though they knew he did want to go with them, it was for the best. Chazz mumbled threats and insults until he was then dropped onto the floor. He got up and gave the two boys death glares.

"Welcome to 'The Spot'!" Darren said with a smile. Chazz looked up and saw a wooden gate with writing all over it.

"The spot is a dud," Chazz hissed.

"We're just at the gate, Chazz. We're not in there yet," Lee said with a grin. Darren knocked on the door four times and someone opened the door a little, just to see who was there.

"You're late," said the guy behind the gate.

"We know," Lee said. "Sorry 'bout that, but we picked up a wanderer."

"Is he a guest or something?"

"Mm-hmm," Darren said, nodding his head. "Can he come in?"

"I guess so," said the guy. "Come on in and enjoy the party guys."

"Thanks, Jason," Lee said. Jason opened the gate the whole way and let the three into 'The Spot'. Chazz looked at Jason, but then averted his eyes to look at the area they were in. There were so many teenagers there. The music was loud and people were dancing on a small stage. The stage was actually just boards of wood that had been nailed into the floor.

"This is it?" Chazz asked.

"Nope," Lee stated. "This is just the dance off area. In that small building to our left is where we have soda, food, and the restrooms. There is also a large CD library in there."

"_Why am I here?" _Chazz thought as Lee pulled him further into the area.

"Lee, Darren!" shouted a males voice. It was deep and cold as well. Lee and Darren turned and then started to back away a little.

"Oh, hi, Kevin," Darren said. "What's up?"

"Who the hell is this?" the guy known as Kevin said. He pushed Chazz who only took a few steps back. "He doesn't look like a member."

"He's our guest," Lee said.

"Hey, did you get my permission to let him in? I'll answer that for ya, no! You know the rules."

"Can you let it slide this once?" Darren asked. "He has nowhere to go, Kevin!"

"I don't care, now get his ass outta here!" Kevin said. Jason walked over to Chazz and grabbed his arm, but Chazz, being the way he is, punched Jason, knocking the boy to the floor.

"Why do you people keep grabbing my arms and pull me places! You are all disgusting! No one, I repeat, no one touches me!" Chazz shouted in anger. Jason rubbed his cheek and got back up.

"Chazz, are you trying to get yourself beaten?" Lee asked.

"Well, I'm not asking for an escort," Chazz snapped.

"Why you little-"

"Kevin!" shouted a girl. The small fuming, group turned to their left and saw a girl with long, ocean blue hair that reached her waist and grey eyes. She wore a black tank top, a white vest over it, but the vest only came down to her mid stomach and remained to be unzipped. On the back of the vest was a gold fleur de lis. She also wore low-rise jeans that were pretty baggy. Her shoes were white, black, and blue. "Stop being such an asshole and let that guy stay here."

"Tasara, I should have known you'd stand for all this," Kevin hissed.

"Well, they don't need your permission to do anything," Tasara said. "Sorry about Kevin's behavior. I'm Tasara Karasumi and welcome to 'The Spot', stranger."

"That name is Chazz Princeton. Got it memorized?" Chazz said to Tasara.

"What's a member of one of the richest families doing all the way out here?"

"That is none of your business," Chazz said.

"Tch, whatever," Tasara said, walking away. Lee, Darren, and Chazz walked away from Kevin and Jason. Kevin just glared at them as they walked further into the area. Chazz walked into the small building while Darren and Lee decided to go dance for a while.

_A/N; _That is that for right now. I hope you liked the introduction chapter and please review! I would like to know what you thought of it!


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N;_ a new chapter for all who are reading this! Oh, and thank you all who have reviewed the first chapter! That means a lot to me that you told me how the story was so far. Now, onward with the chapter!

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Chazz opened the door to the small building next to the dance off area and walked in. It looked like some sort of a bar. There were tables, a bar, a bar tender, and a few people walking around the like waiters and waitresses. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bar, taking a seat next to a boy with silver hair.

"Hi, I'm Jess. How can I help you?" asked the girl that was the bar tender.

"I'll just have a glass of water," Chazz said, not looking at the girl. She smiled and got him what he asked for. She placed the glass in front of Chazz and he took a sip.

"I heard the little fight outside," Jess said. "What was all that about?"

"This guy named Kevin wouldn't let me be a guest here," Chazz said. "I could have cared less, but I have nowhere else to go, so I might as well stay here for a while." Jess looked down at Chazz.

"So Kevin was trying to get you to leave? Not surprising. He thinks he owns 'The Spot', but he doesn't own anything here. He's just trying to get under your skin. He does that to every new person here."

"Yeah," said the silver haired boy next to Chazz. "He likes to watch others start to crumble before him. He hates competition for two titles he wants; 1) best dancer, and 2) founder of 'The Spot'. The guy is just a big jerk."

"And you are?" Chazz asked.

"Aaron," stated the silver haired boy. He extended his hand, hoping Chazz would shake it. He was disappointed. "And you are?"

"Chazz, Chazz Princeton. So, who is the founder of 'The Spot'?" Chazz asked.

"Actually, 'The Spot' is fairly new," Jess said, cleaning a glass. "It was only about five months ago that this place came into business. The founder is none other than Tasara."

"Yup," Aaron said, placing his soda down on the table. "She started this place and continues to run it smoothly. Not only does it help us get away from our parents and all that, but it gives her a place to run off to as well."

"Can you tell me something about that girl with the ocean blue hair? Tasara, was it?" Chazz asked Jess. Jess placed the glass down. "Why did she start this place? What are you all running away from that makes this place so special?"

"Well, it's a difficult story and even she refuses to tell us everything. How can you blame her though? She knew what was happening to her was happening to others. So, to escape she made 'The Spot' and sooner or later this place was a big hit. Sleep during the day and come here during the night. But, the thing is, not a lot of other people here had it as bad as she does."

"What's wrong with her family that she needs to run away from it?" Chazz asked. Now Chazz wanted to know even more. Jess stood straight and shook her head.

"I'm not going to say anymore 'cause I have already said way to much," she stated.

"I'll say," Aaron stated. "How about you tell Chazz here about Tasara from when she was in grade school, up 'till now."

"Shut up, Aaron," Jess said. "She likes to keep things to herself and she made all of us promise not to speak a word of it. Well, those who know." Chazz was silent for a moment.

"Where is she right now?" Chazz asked.

"She is probably in the next room looking at CDs," Jess said, pointing to a wooden door next to an empty table. "Why?"

"I have a question to ask her," Chazz said. He got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and closed it behind him. The room was full of CDs. He looked around and then started to walk further in when he didn't see anyone. He walked down a few isles until he saw Tasara looking at a CD in the fifth isle.

"Hey!" Chazz said. Tasara faced him and then looked back down at the CD.

"What do you want?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Since you are the top dog around here I want to know if you know a way I can get out of this stupid city," Chazz said. Tasara placed the CD down and faced him.

"Oh, there is a way," she said. "And since I bet where you live is a long way from here I suggest you get steppin'. You have a long walk ahead of you."

"Ugh," Chazz moaned. Tasara walked further down the isle and he followed her. "Is there any other way? A way that doesn't have to have me walk for days on end?"

"You're rich. Buy a subway ticket," Tasara said, not facing Chazz.

"I don't keep gold bricks in my pockets," Chazz said in an annoyed tone.

"Then this is your problem, not mine," Tasara said. "Or you can wait for your parents to come and get you."

"My brothers won't come and get me anytime soon." Chazz leaned against the wall and looked over at Tasara as she continued to look at the CDs.

"Then it looks like you are stuck here for a while."

"You aren't much help."

"I gave you two options and you shot them both down. Either you walk, which you don't want to do. Or, you buy a subway ticket, but you don't have any money with you. So, you have a problem on your hands, so don't try to force it onto my shoulders." Tasara placed the CD back and walked away, Chazz following her out of the room. Tasara snapped her fingers and a girl stood from one of the tables. She had black hair that reached her shoulders and wore a red tank top with black capris.

"Sora, come here for a moment," Tasara said. The girl known as Sora walked up to Tasara and smiled.

"What is it, Tasara?" Sora asked.

"I'm gonna go home now," Tasara said, sighing. Sora sighed and nodded. "You're in charge for now. Make sure Kevin stops acting like an ass and get Chazz set up with a place to stay. Try asking Darren and Lee. They brought him here in the first place."

"Right," Sora said, her sigh turning into a smile. Tasara walked passed her friend, but then Sora faced her. "Tasara...be carful."

"...Sure..." Tasara said, walking out of the building.

"Is it really that dangerous walking home?" Chazz asked.

"Shut up and come with me," Sora said. She walked Chazz out of the building.

"Darren! Lee! C'mere!" Sora shouted. Darren and Lee ran over to Sora and Chazz. Sora grabbed Chazz by the shoulders and shoved him over to Darren and Lee. "He's your problem now. Tasara said that you two have to give him a place to stay since you brought him here."

"A new addition to the family!" Lee said, hugging Chazz. Chazz pushed the boy away from him.

"And when you get back here tomorrow, change your clothes, Chazz," Sora said. "Dressing like a pretty boy isn't gonna earn you any respect here. Sorry to say, but no one here really cares if you are rich or not." Chazz gave the girl a death glare. Darren and Lee grabbed Chazz's arms and they pulled him out of "The Spot" to get him home and give him new clothes.

**_with Tasara _**Tasara opened the door to her home and closed it behind her. The lights were off, but turned on suddenly. Tasara knew what was coming next.

"You're late," he father hissed.

"Whatever," Tasara huffed. Her father gave her a cold stare and then in walked his fiancé. She looked at Tasara with disgust in her eyes.

"Go to your room, Tasara," said her father's fiancé. "We'll be up soon. Will you resist tonight and give us a hard time?" Tasara started to walk up the stairs when she looked at her father and his fiancé with a smirk.

"Depends...how fast can you throw a punch? If you want to add more scars to my body, you need to be faster," she said, still smirking.

_A/N; _It seems like Tasara has some problems of her own with her father and his fiancé. In the next chapter, Chazz has a new change of clothes, but when he gets to "The Spot" Tasara isn't there and Kevin is causing him trouble. **_Please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N;_ sorry, that this took so long, peoples, but I have been a little busy with other stories and whatnot. Anyway, Tasara is gonna be gone for a little and Kevin tried to run 'The Spot'. Let's see how Sora and Chazz take care of this.

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Darren and Lee took a few steps back and looked at Chazz's new outfit they had given him. Darren smiled and clapped his hands a few times for a standing ovation. Lee just smiled. Chazz looked in the mirror and just looked at the outfit like he could have cared less about what he was wearing even though it wasn't his style.

He now wore black baggy jeans, a red belt, and a gray short sleeve shirt that ended just above the belt. The shirt had a black and silver dragon design on the left arm that extended a little into the chest. Lee let Chazz borrow some accessories such as a chain choker necklace, a silver wrist band, and a long chain necklace with a gold key on it. His new shoes were black and belonged to Darren, but he let Chazz wear them.

"Do you not love it?" Lee asked his new friend. Chazz faced him with no sign of emotion on his face.

"No, I don't love it, but it's all I have right now," he blacked haired boy huffed. Darren and Lee gave each other a high five. It made them a little upset that Chazz didn't like it, but they still smiled after not hearing that he hated it. Darren looked at the clock and then at his watch.

"Oh, we better get goin'," Darren said. "It's almost eight and it's time to party!" Lee and Darren ran out of their room, Chazz walking behind them with his hands in his pockets. When they finally got to 'The Spot' a lot of people were already there and more were expected to come. Darren and Lee ran over to the DJ and started to request a bunch of songs. Chazz, on the other hand, saw Sora talking on her cell phone by a small corner. He walked over to her as she finished her conversation with her friend.

"You won't be here for how long? An hour at the most? Okay. Just make sure that you get here safely. Yeah, I'll watch over everything until you get here. Bye." Sora turned and looked at Chazz who just stared back at her. "...Nice outfit."

"Whatever. Who were you talking to?" Chazz questioned.

"Tasara," the girl responded. "She won't be here for about another hour, so I need to make sure everything runs smoothly. She also said for me to make sure that you stay out of trouble."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Kevin will be on your case as long as she isn't here, so I have to make sure that Kevin leaves you alone."

"You mean the asshole who tried to stop me from coming in here last night?"

"Yeah."

"I can handle myself, so you can call Tasara and tell her that I'll be just fine."

"I'm not going to bother her right now, so how about you just stay in the bar before Kevin finds out you're here. That way we can avoid any fights."

"No one tells Chazz Princeton what to do."

"Well, I just think I told you to get into the bar. So, go!" Sora shouted. Chazz huffed and turned into the bar. He saw Aaron and Jess and took a seat next to Aaron.

"Another glass of water today Chazz?"

"Nah. I'll have a coke today, Jess. Lots of ice." Jess smiled and was quick to comply to Chazz's request. Aaron looked over at his acquaintance and turned the rest of his body to fully face Chazz.

"Hiding from Kevin?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" Chazz asked in a bored tone. "Sora told me to hang out in here until Tasara comes. She doesn't want me to cause any trouble that Tasara might have to clean up."

"I see. Tasara isn't here then?" Aaron asked.

"That explains it. You see, since Kevin wants to get his hands on 'The Spot' he'll take complete control over it if Tasara isn't here. She keeps him in line," Jess said, placing Chazz's drink on a napkin in from of him.

"I don't care what Jess says. I'm leaving the bar once I'm done with my drink and I will handle Kevin on my own if gives me any trouble."

"Your funeral," Aaron said, turning so he was facing the bar again. "I'm not going to stop you, but I just hope you will reconsider." It only took Chazz a few moments to finish his drink and get back out of the building with the bar in it. He was going to ignore Sora if she started to bark at him for leaving the bar, so he wasn't going to worry about it. So far, so good. No one had come up to him and started to talk to him. He was doing okay. If he could survive another half hour without Darren, Lee, Sora, or Kevin coming up tp him, he should be fine.

"Look out!" someone shouted. Chazz looked up and saw one of the colored lights fall from the side of the building and he moved out of the way.

"What the-?" Chazz said.

"My lights!" someone shouted as they ran over to Chazz. He wore a long black trench coat, black jeans, black shoes, and black gloves. He had black, spiky hair that was in a 'sonic the hedge hog' hair style. Chazz raised a brow at the freaking teen and was about to talk away when the teen grabbed his arm and pulled him closer to him.

"My light! It took me forever to get it right! And now it's gone!"

"Let go of me...now..." Chazz hissed. The boy let go of Chazz and he rubbed his arm where the teen had a good grip on it. He looked at the boy. "And you are?" The teen instantly stopped sobbing and looked at Chazz with a smile.

"Name's Jack. I am the lighting specialist, hired by the founder of 'The Spot', Tasara. I am able to make anything you want from radios, lights, and so on. And you are?"

"Chazz, Chazz Princeton."

"Oh, you must be the new guy that Darren and Lee told me about. Welcome to 'The Spot'! Now, if you will excuse me I have to go fix my lights! Ha!" Jack then ran off, after picking up the remains of his last light. Chazz watched the crazy teen run off and shook his head.

"What a wack job," Chazz muttered to himself. Chazz placed his hands into his pockets again and walked off, but then felt someone place their hand on his shoulder and forcefully push him. He staggered forward and then looked behind him to see Kevin there. He gave Kevin a cold stare and straightened himself.

"So, you're back? To think you have learned anything from our last little talk," Kevin hissed.

"To think you would have learned to leave me alone. After all, won't your boss get mad?"

"Tasara isn't here right now, so there is no way for her to stop me from throwing you out of here," Kevin said, cracking his knuckles.

"Kevin!" Sora shouted, pushing her way pasted the large crowd that had formed around Chazz and Kevin. She stood in front of Chazz, grabbed his shirt collar, and started to shake him violently.

"You dick head! I told you to stay in the bar! How dumb are you?" Sora shouted at him. Chazz kept quiet as she continued to shake him for another minute or so. She let go of him and turned to face Kevin who raised a brow at her actions. She pointed at Kevin and shot him a glare.

"Tasara said that I am in charge until she gets here which means you still have no right to tell anyone what to do. Si, I suggest you stop tormenting people before Tasara finally decides to kick you out of 'The Spot'. Got it?"

"She won't kick me out of here and you know that," Kevin said, crossing his arms. "Now, let me handle this newbie on my own."

"Kevin, I am warning you. Leave him alone," Sora said. Chazz looked over Sora's shoulder and saw that Kevin was just getting angry. He wasn't going to cave in anytime soon. Just then, as Kevin was going to say something, he staggered forward, but lost his balance and fell on his face. He looked back and then shot a glare at the person who had kicked him in the back.

"Just in time, Tasara," Sora said with a smile. Chazz looked at the girl and saw that she had a bandage on her cheek. Something must had happened to her to have had made her late. He ignored the question in his head for a moment and looked down at Kevin who was getting up off of the ground.

"Time and time again I have told you that you do not own this place so stop acting like you do. One more mess up like this and I will throw your ass out of here," Tasara said, looking down at Kevin. Kevin got up and walked up to Tasara, looking down at her.

"If you threw me out of here this place would go under, dragging you down with it." With that, Kevin took his leave. Right after he left, the crowd that had formed around them started to leave them, going back into the bar and back to the dance floor. She looked over at Sora who then stepped out of Chazz's way.

"You can't keep yourself out of trouble, can't you?" Tasara asked the boy in front of her. Chazz rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm.

"I have to talk to you," he said. She allowed him to pulled her over to the brick wall near the entrance to the bar. She leaned against the wall and waited for Chazz to tell her what he wanted to say. "I'm still trying to get out of here, but you say there is no way for me to get any money."

"Yeah."

"How about we turn 'The Spot' into a profit?" he asked her. She immediately shook her head and he just looked at her.

"Nope. I can't do that. 'The Spot' is a nonprofit place. It's only a get away from teens around the area. I can't charge people to come here. To me that seems unfair to the others. After all, a lot of these people aren't rich like you, Chazz." Chazz leaned against the wall and smacked the back of his head against it.

"But..."

"But what?" he asked. Tasara stood straight and though for another moment before responding.

"If you were to become a better dancer it just might work..." Tasara muttered to herself. She faced him and he faced her. "I have an idea on how you could earn money for that subway ticket."

"How?"

"Well, every Friday we have dance offs where the two people dancing make bets on one another. After two people say they want to have a dance off, a bet is made. Usually bets range from ten to fifteen dollars. The winner gets the other persons money, but the only way to win is to dance your best and get the best scores with the three judges. The three judges are Jason, Ian, and Cory. That's the only way I can think of right now that will get you some money."

"That might just work," Chazz said with a small smile.

"Of course, you'll have to become a great break dancer to be able to win," Tasara pointed out. "It will take time for you to master all the moves. So, you may be here for a while."

"Shit."

"Hey, if you don't wanna stay here you can get walking right now. It's up to you." Tasara then walked away from Chazz without another word. She met up with Sora and the two girls disappeared into the large crowd of teens. Chazz then walked through the crowd to get a better view of the dance floor. He watched two people do all sorts of different moves.

"Who can help me learn this?" Chazz asked himself. Now trying to find a way to earn money wasn't an issue. Now his problem was finding someone who was willing to help him do it.

_A/N; _it seems like Chazz has found a way to get the money he needs to get home, but who will teach him how to break dance? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N;_ here is another chapter for ya! Chazz now knows how to get some money, but who will help him learn how a few new moves when it comes to break dancing?

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"You want me to what?" Aaron asked. Chazz gave Aaron a straight face and was expecting a 'yes' or 'no' answer is the next few seconds. Aaron just raised a brow at his friend and reached for his soda on the bar.

"I want you to teach me how to break dance. Must I spell it out for you?"

"If it would help me process the words better," Aaron said. Chazz sank in his seat and Jess giggled a little. She handed Chazz his drink and started to prepare another drink for another table.

"Chazz, not everyone who comes to 'The Spot' is a great break dancer," Aaron pointed out. "I only know a few moves, but I mostly come here to hang out with friends and get out of the house. Might I suggest you ask Darren, Lee, Jason, Thomas, maybe even Sora or Tasara if they are willing to help you out."

"If I know those two they won't agree to it. Being the top dogs around here they have to much to worry about and I think helping you, Chazz, would be the last thing on their minds," Jess said with a slight smile. When she saw Chazz's cold eyes meet hers, she gulped and said; "No offence." Chazz rolled his eyes and sank back into his chair.

"I will not ask those two for help," Chazz hissed. "Tasara and Sora would say no anyway. I guess I'll ask someone else. I might ask Darren, maybe even Lee, no matter how much I hate those two."

"Now, now, now," Aaron said, patting Chazz on the shoulder. "You don't mean that...do you?"

"I mean it. I hate those two spontaneous idiots."

"Oh that's nice," Aaron stated. Chazz just looked at him again and then repeated his earlier question;

"Will you help me learn even a few basic moves?"

"I guess I could, but I would suggest asking someone else. You know, someone with more skill than me."

"Just shut up and help me!" Chazz shouted, dragging his friend out of the bar and out of 'The Spot'. Aaron and Chazz worked on a few moves that night at the basketball court, across from 'The Spot'. They were there for a little while and then went back to 'The Spot'. Chazz was able to relax for a while until Darren and Lee came up to him and told him it was time to go home.

**_at Darren and Lee's house _**"Wake up, Chazz!" Darren shouted, pouncing on the boy with spiky black hair. Chazz's eyes shot open and he pushed Darren off of his back. "You're awake!"

"No shit! What do you want from me!" Chazz shouted, very annoyed at being woken up at ten in the morning. He wanted to sleep in later, hence his bad mood. Darren got up off of the floor and smiled at his angered friend.

"I found this at the door and it was addressed to you!" Darren said, a smile in place. "You want it?"

"Just hand it to me," Chazz said, reaching for the envelope. Darren pulled it away and kept on smiling.

"You have to say the magic words!"

"Which are?"

"Please with sugar, chocolate syrup, gummi bears, graham crackers, marshmallows, snikers, milky ways, Hershey kisses, sprinkles, a big banana, salt, vanilla, chocolate, sherbert, strawberries, jelly beans, raise-"

"Stop, stop, stop, just stop!" Chazz shouted. "...Please give me the note."

"Okie dokie!" Darren said, handing Chazz the note. Chazz sat up and opened the note and scanned it quickly. He quickly got dressed and ran out of the door. Darren and Lee looked at each other and then at the quick, closing door. They looked back at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

**_with Chazz _**Chazz ran as fast as he could to the old basketball court near an old, abandoned building which was a dance studio about six years before. He shook the gate of the large, black fence and looked in. He didn't see anyone. He saw an old, rusty lock on the gate. He looked around him and saw an old pipe that fell off of the fence. He picked it up and violently struck the lock. Chazz then threw the lock onto the floor and kicked the gate open. Cooly, he placed his hands into his pockets and walked into the area. Looking around, he still saw no one. Thinking it was a trick, he was about to turn and walk out of the area when he heard the gate close. Chazz turned his head and looked at the gate. On both sides of the gate stood Tasara and Sora.

"Need some help learning how to break dance?" Sora asked with a smirk.

"You two are the ones that sent the note to Lee and Darren's house?" Chazz asked.

"Actually I did," Tasara said bluntly. "Now, let's get started. You have a lot to learn." She cracked her knuckles and crossed her arms again.

"Then why are you here?" Chazz asked pointing to the other girl. "And why do you want to help me?" Sora just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Chazz with a straight face.

"'Cause I felt like coming."

"Actually she came because I told her to and I am helping you because I want you out of here just as much as you want to leave," Tasara stated. "Now, let's get started." Chazz raised a brow, but walked over to Tasara and Sora. The lessons began.

**_later that day _**Chazz fell in through the door and landed face first on the floor. Darren and Lee looked at him before coming to the decision to kick their friend in the side. After doing so, Chazz looked up at them with a tired look.

"What..?" he asked tiredly.

"Where were you the whole day?" Darren asked.

"Dancing..."

"With?"

"People."

"What people?"

"Just people."

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Do we know them?"

"Yeah."

"Do they go to 'The Spot'?"

"Yes."

"Are they our age?"

"Yes."

"Are they friends of yours?"

"No."

"No? Hmm...that narrows it down. Do you hate them?"

"Kinda."

"Are they nice?"

"To you; yes. To me; depends."

"Hmm..."

"Jesus, Darren, he is talking about Tasara and Sora!" Lee shouted. Darren looked at his brother and then at Chazz only to mutter 'oh'. Lee rolled his eyes, surprised that his brother didn't get the hint. Lee, on the other hand, had a feeling that it was Tasara and Sora because those were the only two girls Chazz knew that could dance. Lee knew he knew Jess, but she doesn't dance unlike Tasara and Sora. Chazz laid his head back down on the floor and took a deep breath.

"I'm not going to 'The Spot' tonight," Chazz said.

"Neither are we," Lee said.

"Huh?" Chazz asked. This got his attention and he rose to his feet, looking at the two brothers.

"We got an email this morning from Sora saying that tonight 'The Spot' is closed because Jack wants to fix the stage after a light fell off of the near by building," Lee said. It took Chazz a moment to remember who Jack was, but it eventually came back to him. He raised a brow.

"You mean that crazy guy with the lights, wires, and stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah," Darren said. "I think he's cool myself."

"Are you insane?" Chazz asked. "He is an idiot!"

"He's a genius!" Lee and Darren shouted at Chazz. Chazz rubbed his right ear.

"That was a little loud and I can't hear through my right ear anymore. Thanks, dumb and dumber."

"Well, we are only saying the truth," Darren and Lee stated.

"Only, Chazz, could you do a little errand for us?" Lee asked. Before Chazz could answer Lee started up again. "Great, now since it's getting dark, you should do this now. Take this list, go to the store, and pick up milk, eggs, bread, and juice. The money for it all is in the envelope."

"And you two are doing what?" he asked.

"Tonight is Lee's and my movie night," Darren said. "When you come back we'll pop in another movie for all of us to watch!" Darren and Lee pushed Chazz out of the door again and the shut the door behind him. Chazz looked at the list and then in the small envelope that had about twenty-five dollars in it. He shrugged and walked down to the store.

**_in the alley next to the store _**Kevin violently hit the wall and clenched his teeth. Jason sighed and looked at his friend.

"How the hell am I gonna get rid of her!? Every time she isn't there Sora gets control, when Tasara is there Sora loses control, when they both aren't there it's closed! How can I get control of 'The Spot' this way?!"

"Kevin..."

"What?!"

"Do you think Chazz is any threat to this? If he becomes good friends with Tasara and Sora or even just Tasara, you could be kicked out of 'The Spot'."

"I can tell Tasara wants him out of 'The Spot' just as much as he wants to leave. He is little to no threat for me. It's just...I don't know how to get control when Sora and Tasara are gone."

"Those two work in a way that if one can't make it the other takes control. Tasara is head of 'The Spot' and Sora is second. Sora only takes over if Tasara is gone. Tasara is only gone for about two hours or so, so getting all worked up over this is pointless."

"Pointless? Imagine all of the perks that come with being head of 'The Spot'? Besides, she wouldn't have come up with this place with out my help."

"You just help build it. She could have gotten a number of people to do it with her."

"Whose side are you on?!"

"I'm sorry, but I am just pointing out a few things to you, Kevin. There are to many obstacles in this plan. How about you try to be nice to Tasara and everyone else. Not only will she let you stay at 'The Spot', but she may even move you up in the control scale." Kevin rolled his eyes, knowing Tasara had never been that generous to anyone.

Chazz held the bag close to him, so it wouldn't make a sound. He made sure his breathing was quiet so Kevin and Jason couldn't hear him.

"_What are they planning to do to not only 'The Spot' but to Tasara?"_

"Maybe if we make Tasara's weakness her downfall..."

"Kevin, that is going to far! Telling people about that may cause pain for her! Do you want to rip her apart that way after all you two have been through? After all, don't you like her?!"

"Like her?"

"I know you do. You just have a small amount of hate for her because she won't give you the spot by her side which she gave to Sora."

"You don't know anything," Kevin hissed.

"I know that you are very confused, that you like her, that you have a small amount of hate for her, and that you are a little power hungry, but that's no reason to mentally kill her."

"If time unravels that way it has then I may have to. I don't like her, Jason. Don't be an idiot." Chazz then turned the other way and ran down the street with the groceries in hand.

_A/N; _Chazz has heard Kevin and Jason talking and now knows more than he should. Does Chazz want to leave 'The Spot' and Tasara now or will he choose to stay and help her as she helped him? **_Please review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N;_ here is another chapter for ya! Chazz now knows how to get some money, but who will help him learn how a few new moves when it comes to break dancing?

_ also, this chapter includes a part of the book "Romeo and Juliet". You will see why later on_

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Darren and Lee stared at the screen of the Tv, mesmerized by the pretty colors and moving objects. Being the couch potatoes they were, they didn't hear or see Chazz burst into the room. Chazz looked at Darren and Lee, raising a brow.

"What are you two watching?" he asked.

"It's a science fiction!" Lee shouted.

"Sci-Fi?" Chazz asked again. Lee and Darren gasped as they turned their heads to face Chazz. "...What?"

"You called it the bad, bad, bad slang term!" Lee shouted. "Now you must parish!" He grabbed the popcorn bowl and threw it Chazz. Chazz was quick to dodge it and then looked over at Lee with an annoyed and pissed off look.

"Why did you burst into the house, Chazz?" Darren asked. Chazz signed, but decided against the voice in his head to tell Darren and Lee what he had heard Kevin and Jason talk about. He shook his head.

"It's nothing," he said, "I just felt a little uncomfortable walking in the dark in a strange place like this. After all, I don't really know my way around." Obviously, it was a good lie because Lee and Darren ate it up like their popcorn. He put what food he had bought away and walked over to the couch, leaping over the back and landing next to Lee. Darren put in a horror movie for them to watch since Chazz didn't like science fictions.

**_At Tasara's home _**Tasara hit the floor hard and then hit the wall just before the fireplace. She sat up and blew her long hair away from her eyes. She looked over at the fireplace and was thankful that she didn't hit it since they had lit a fire in it. She was able to get onto her knees when she heard her father and stepmother walk into the livingroom.

"Apologize you Justine," said her father, Hector. She smirked as a small trickle of blood came from the side of her mouth.

"...No..." she said. "You know I am right, but you love her to much to admit it. She is a whore and you know that very well. When you first met her she worked at that strip club that you went to every Saturday. Don't you dare assume that I didn't know where you were going when you told me and Mother that you were going bowling with James, Joseph, and Yolanda. Don't assume that. You may think that I was in my room listening to music, reading, or watching TV. Mom became curios of what you were doing and -!"

Before she could finish her sentence her father hit across the face and sent her to the floor again. Justine walked over to Tasara and placed her foot on the girls chest. Tasara could feel Justine's high heel digging into her skin, but all the things she has been through, the pain was nothing new. Justine out more force on her heel and then Tasara started to feel the pain, but only so slightly.

"You little bitch," Justine said, "you know nothing about me or my old job. Sure, I gave men what they wanted, but I have changed and I love your father and I will love him over and over."

"Saying those things make you even more of whore," Tasara laughed.

"You think this is funny?" asked her father. "You know we could end your life whenever we wanted, but we won't due to the fact that we won't have anything to take our anger out on."

"How about you check yourselves into mental hospitals? They could straighten you out. Well, for Justine, she may need to go to jail for a while," Tasara said, now having a straight face on. She was violently kicked into the side by Justine and rolled onto her other side, holding her hip.

"_Well, that hurt more that usual," _Tasara thought.

"By the way, do you like my new high heels? The silver part on the tip of the toe is made of metal. Do you like?" asked the woman Tasara referred to as 'whore', 'slut', or 'gold digger'. Tasara coughed and rolled over to face her stepmother and father. She smiled the best she could.

"Yeah," she said. Her father was even more angered now.

"You just won't give up will you?" he asked.

"Nope," Tasara said. "As much as you would like me to, I will not. I'll carry on as long as I can just like Mom did before you killed her!"

"I told you never to speak of her again, Tasara!"

"Is it because she didn't trust you? Is it because you loved this whore? What made you kill my Mother – your wife. What was it, huh?"

"Tasara, don't go there..."

"What? What's wrong? Do you beat on me because I look so much like my mom? The long, blue hair? My personality? The hate for this whore you claim to love? What is it? What made you kill her and why do you beat me?"

"I killed her because she was a bitch. Her money was what I had wanted and by law I have it and I am still your father. I don't have the heart to kill you, but I have the nerve to beat you. You need to be broken like a wild horse. Once you are, the pain will stop."

"What must I be?"

"A slave to us as is your purpose on the planet and in the eyes of God," he said. He wrapped his arms around Justine and smirked at Tasara.

"Besides, you can't save yourself from your own destiny," he said. "You can't help but live with what you have and this is what you got." Justine pressed her chest against her fathers and smiled at Tasara.

"Now, you go into your room before we have to correct you once again on your manners. Your father and I have a _date_." Tasara felt like throwing up her own stomach lining. Her father and soon to be stepmother walked up to the stairs and the door closed to their room. Tasara was able to get up and limp into the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator, she looked at what there was to eat which was very little. She usually had to go out and buy food for herself since Justine and Hector went out for dinner, lunch, and breakfast six out of seven days every week. She found a apple and took it. After she cleaned it she walked into her room and closed the door. Her room was very plain, but good enough for her. She threw herself onto her bed and leaned over the edge of it, looking under her bed for her first aid kit. She found it and placed it on her lap after placing her apple on the night stand. She started to wrap up the cuts on her body with the bandages. When she was done she grabbed the book on her night stand and started to read to herself.

**ROMEO::** In faith, I will. Let me peruse this face.  
Mercutio's kinsman, noble County Paris!  
What said my man, when my betossed soul  
Did not attend him as we rode? I think  
He told me Paris should have married Juliet:  
Said he not so? or did I dream it so?  
Or am I mad, hearing him talk of Juliet,  
To think it was so? O, give me thy hand,  
One writ with me in sour misfortune's book!  
I'll bury thee in a triumphant grave;  
A grave? O no! a lantern, slaughter'd youth,  
For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes  
This vault a feasting presence full of light.  
Death, lie thou there, by a dead man interr'd.

Laying PARIS in the tomb

How oft when men are at the point of death  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
And never from this palace of dim night  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!

Drinks

O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die.

Dies

Enter, at the other end of the churchyard, FRIAR LAURENCE, with a lantern, crow, and spade

**FRIAR LAURENCE::** Saint Francis be my speed! how oft to-night  
Have my old feet stumbled at graves! Who's there?

**BALTHASAR ::** Here's one, a friend, and one that knows you well.

**FRIAR LAURENCE::** Bliss be upon you! Tell me, good my friend,  
What torch is yond, that vainly lends his light  
To grubs and eyeless skulls? as I discern,  
It burneth in the Capel's monument.

**BALTHASAR::** It doth so, holy sir; and there's my master,One that you love.

**FRIAR LAURENCE::** Who is it?

**BALTHASAR ::** Romeo.

**FRIAR LAURENCE::** How long hath he been there?

**BALTHASAR ::** Full half an hour.

**FRIAR LAURENCE::** Go with me to the vault.

**BALTHASAR::** I dare not, sir  
My master knows not but I am gone hence;  
And fearfully did menace me with death,  
If I did stay to look on his intents.

**FRIAR LAURENCE::** Stay, then; I'll go alone. Fear comes upon me:  
O, much I fear some ill unlucky thing.

**BALTHASAR::** As I did sleep under this yew-tree here,  
I dreamt my master and another fought,  
And that my master slew him.

**FRIAR LAURENCE::** Romeo!

Advances

Alack, alack, what blood is this, which stains  
The stony entrance of this sepulchre?  
What mean these masterless and gory swords  
To lie discolour'd by this place of peace?

Enters the tomb

Romeo! O, pale! Who else? what, Paris too?  
And steep'd in blood? Ah, what an unkind hour  
Is guilty of this lamentable chance!  
The lady stirs.

JULIET wakes

**JULIET::** O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?

Noise within  
**FRIAR LAURENCE::** I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest  
Of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep:  
A greater power than we can contradict  
Hath thwarted our intents. Come, come away.  
Thy husband in thy bosom there lies dead;  
And Paris too. Come, I'll dispose of thee  
Among a sisterhood of holy nuns:  
Stay not to question, for the watch is coming;  
Come, go, good Juliet,

Noise again

I dare no longer stay.

**JULIET :: **Go, get thee hence, for I will not away.

Exit FRIAR LAURENCE

What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative.

Kisses him

Thy lips are warm.

First Watchman  
Within Lead, boy: which way?

**JULIET::** Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!

Snatching ROMEO's dagger

This is thy sheath;

Stabs herself

there rust, and let me die.

Tasara closed the book and placed it back on the night stand. She though for a moment and looked at the picture of her mother on her desk by the door to her room.

"Juliet, in the book, wanted to die because she loved Romeo and wanted to be with him...I want to be with you, but I don't want to die yet, Mother." Tasara sank under her covers and fell asleep after a few moments in the dark and silence of her room.

**_The next morning _**Darren and Lee were in a very good mood that morning for there was only one more day before the first dancing tournament at The Spot. They were only hoping that Tasara was feeling well or the entire tournament would be cancelled. They were going to spend their evening at The Spot with everyone else and practice their dances. Chazz was going so he could learn more moves and may even have to ask Darren and Lee for help.

Darren and Lee were making breakfast when Chazz walked into the kitchen in a pair of pajama pants that Lee let him borrow. Chazz had not wanted to wear them, but did once Darren had them washed about six times. They were black with a white skull on the one leg with blood dripping from the cross bone behind the skull.

"Good mornin'!" Lee said with a smile. "Are you ready for my kick ass eggs and toast!?"

"Depends, is it poison or close to a deadly chemical?" Chazz asked as he took a seat at the counter.

"Hmm, I hope not," Lee said with a smile. Chazz shot him a glare and Lee knew that joking with Chazz first thing in the morning was not smart of his part. He placed the eggs and toast on a plate and passed it to Chazz. Darren was already seated and eating next to him.

After breakfast they had taken showers, gotten dressed, and looked at the clock. It was four in the afternoon since they got up at about one in the morning from watching horror and action movies for more than half the night. The sun was starting to go down which was their chance to get to The Spot before it was completely dark. When they got to The Spot there were already people there and they were dancing, getting ready for the tournament the next evening. Sora walked out of the bar and Chazz walked over to her.

"Where is Tasara?" he asked. "She still has to teach me a few moves."

"I am not sure if she will be coming at all tonight," Sora said. "She has become ill over night and cannot come right now. If she feels better she may come, but there are no promises right now." Chazz knew that Sora was lying because Sora didn't give him a straight face. She walked away and Chazz watched her walk off. Now he was curios about Tasara's strange and very frequent absences. He ran over to the doors and ran out of The Spot and down the street along the sidewalk.

_A/N; Chazz is curios about Tasara and what may have really happened to her. Where is he going and how will he help the girl who had helped him? **Please review!!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N;_ hello once again! I have been having so many ideas for this story that it is amazing actually! Going All The Way: Summer Vacation, though, is still an issue due to the fact that I am not sure how to write the rest of it. I'm not sure if it will be updated this or next month, but my friends are helping me out with it, so don't worry your pretty little heads about it!

Chazz is now curious as to why Tasara is 'ill' a lot and is now going to her house to find out why! Will he be caught by her father and soon to be stepmother or will he be able to see her at all?

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 6**_

Tasara sat at her desk carefully using a cotton ball to clean the cut on her arm from the beating she had gotten last night. She would have cleaned the wound the previous night, but was to tired to do it and wanted to finish her book. She dropped the now red cotton ball on the floor when the door slammed open and her father walked in. He looked at her and she looked back at him with a glare.

"Your stepmother and I are going out to look for a wedding dress for our wedding," he said. "You are not to leave this house at all. If we come back and you are not here, when you get back you just may get the worst beating of your life."

"You say that all the time, but I just laugh after you hit me most of the time," she said. He hit her over the head and her head hit the small batch of bloody cotton balls that were on her desk. She lifted her head and felt blood on her forehead, but wasn't worried because the blood came off of the cotton balls. She wiped it off with her hand, but it didn't come off completely. He looked at her with a hard glare as Justine walked into Tasara's room.

"Is she giving you a hard time, Hector?" asked the woman.

"Just a little bit, but we should be on our way," said Hector, placing his arms around his soon to be wife. She giggled and they left the room, slamming the door behind them. Tasara bit her lower lip and hit the first aid kit off of her desk. She put her head in her hands and started to tear.

"I hate this place!" Tasara shouted into her hands. "I hate this fucking place! I want to leave it all behind, but no! I can't leave this hell! Why can't you be here to help me, Mom?!" Tasara slammed her hands on her desk and gritted her teeth as pain ran through her bones from hitting them on the desk. She placed her hand over her mouth to stop her yelling and then, after calming herself, lay her head on the desk and took a deep breath.

She then got up after a few moments and stood from her chair. When she walked over to her window and looked out, she saw it was almost time for her to head out, but after he fathers warning she wasn't going to chance anything. She had to send an e-mail to Sora and tell her that she wasn't going to come to The Spot. She walked back over to her desk and opened up her e-mail, typed a letter to Sora, and sent it to Sora's laptop that Sora may have with her at The Spot. She closed her laptop and sank into her seat and closed her eyes. She was so tired it was almost inerrable.

**_With Chazz _**"Why do I get myself into this shit?" he asked himself. He was dangling from the branch of the tree next to the window that lead to Tasara's stepmother and fathers room. He was able to get a good of enough grip of the branch and started to sway from side to side. After he was thought he had enough speed, he let go of the branch and grabbed the windowsill. He used what strength he had left to pull himself up and roll into the room and onto the floor. He sat up and smiled.

"Yes, I made...oh my god!" Chazz said as his smile turned into a disgusted face. The room smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke. He placed his hand over his mouth and nose and got up onto his feet. The bed wasn't made, the room was warm, and the smell of cheap perfume eventually reached his nose. That was when he decided to run out of the room. He did so and slammed the door behind him.

**_Down the hall _**Tasara's eyes shot open as she head someone gasp for air and a door slam. She got up instantly and got out her old baseball bat. She opened her door and saw a figure in the shadow cast by the wall on the other side of the hall. She walked into the shadows and made her way down the hall, not making a sound. She held the bat over her head and was about to hit the figure when it turned it's head and shouted;

"Holly shit! Put the bat down, Tasara! It's me, Chazz!" Tasara put the bat down slowly and looked at Chazz with a curious look, but then slapped him with the back of her palm. Chazz slowly turned his head to face her.

"...Okay..." Chazz said, rubbing her cheek. He then took a deep breath. "Ow, you bitch!" he shouted. She rubbed her ear that he had shouted in and then looked at him.

"How the hell did you get into may house?!"

"I got in through the window."

"You climbed the tree?"

"Yeah."

"You loser..."

"Hey, it was the only way to get in and now you will answer what I came to ask."

"I don't have to and I have all the right in the world to open the window you came out of and throw you back out of the window."

"Just answer one thing: where are you most of the time? You have been late to The Spot lately and I want to know why."

"..."

"I know you got Aaron, Jess, Darren, Sora, Lee, and Jack covering you, but I don't fall for a single thing they ever tell me. Now where have you been? Here?"

"Where else would I be?"

"I don't know. Anywhere, I suppose," he said. Tasara turned and walked away from him, but he just followed after her.

"What aren't you telling me, Tasara?"

"A lot of things, but you don't need to know them at all."

"Tell me what the hell is going on, Tasara," Chazz said with force in his voice. She turned and her eyes had a small tint of pink in them. He knew she wanted to cry at this point.

"It may not matter to you, but I have been here taking abuse," she said.

"Abuse?"

"Not mental abuse, like you may think, it is physical abuse that I endure everyday." She walked away from him and he went after her once more.

"I guess that explains where you have been and why you are always tired and hurt, but what are you doing to stop it?"

"Now you are getting to personal into my life."

"Just tell me. I'm your...your...ugh...friend, aren't I?"

"...hardly..." she said. "Just...just go..."

"But, Tasara-"

"Go!" Chazz started to walk away when he faced her again.

"Will you be at The Spot tomorrow for the tournament?"

"...No..." she said. "I must stay here before my father sends me to my grave. When it is safe for me then yes, but tomorrow look slim for me. Go." Chazz walked away from her and walked out of the door after walking down the stairs and into the livingroom.

**_Later that night _**Chazz sat on the couch as Darren and Lee sat on the floor playing Rock-Paper-Scissors. Chazz had made it official that Lee sucked at the game and shouldn't play, but Lee ignored his short tempered friend and continued to play against Darren.

"I can't wait for the tournament tomorrow!" Lee said as he fell onto his back, a grin on his face.

"I know! We are gonna kick ass!" Darren shouted as he tackled his brother. Chazz had just learned how Darren and Lee handle happy feelings by tackling each other. Chazz had experienced it earlier when Darren attempted to tackled him while he was going down the stairs from his room to the kitchen.

He smiled at their idiocy and sat back in his seat while they waited for their pizza to get to their house.

_A/N; Darren and Lee are in a good mood and Tasara is worried about her own skin as anyone would be in her situation. At The Spot the next evening something will happen that will change Chazz's meaning to stay and want to stay... **Please review!!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N;_ hello once again! Ideas for this story have been flowing like crazy for me and I am so excited to be updating this story once again! I bet you are all happy as well. Thanks for all the reviews!

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 7**_

Her stepmother grabbed her hair and dragged her into her and her fathers room. Tasara was thrown onto the floor and her father points to three leaves and a small twig on the ground. She looked at them with a quizzical look and they just got twice as mad.

"What the hell is that doing in our room?" shouted her father.

"How the hell should I know?" Tasara asked.

"I think she went out the window and got back in through the same window to go to that stupid place she and her friends hang out at," said Justine. "I knew she wouldn't stay in the house even after your warning."

"I should have locked her door and locked the windows as well," said her father.

"I didn't leave the house, you whore," Tasara snapped at Justine. "How about you tell my father where you've been sneaking off to on Friday nights, bitch."

Justine slapped Tasara and her nails hit Tasara's skin and cut her. She placed her hand on her cheek and she had four scratches on her cheek that started to bleed at that instant. Tasara took her hand away and let the blood run off of her cheek and onto the floor.

"That should teach you not to call me a whore," said Justine.

"Teach me? You just made me want to do this," Tasara said. Tasara swung her leg around and kicked Justine in the side. The kick sent her into her father and he hit the wall with Justine landing on him. Justine and Hector chanced after Tasara, but she ran into her room and locked the door. Hector started to beat on the door with his foot. Tasara ran over to her desk and opened her drawer. She looked at the stuff she had and pull out a ball point pen and placed it in her leg sleeve of her under armor (yes, Tasara wears under armor). In case her father tried to bring her down by her shirt she took the shirt that was over her under armor off and got ready as the lock to the door snapped. Her father rushed into the room and he tackled her to the ground and started to choke her.

"Time to go visit your mother, Tasara!" shouted then angered man. Tasara kicked him in the groin with her knee and he fell over. Justine then ran in, but Tasara grabbed her laptop at threw it at the women who was hit just below the stomach. She cried out in pain and also shouted out for the man.

"Justine!" he shouted. He lunged at Tasara, but she pulled the pen out of her sleeve and stabbed the man in the side. He stood there looking at Tasara with a surprised look on his face.

"I hope Hell has a nice place for you and that whore," Tasara hissed. She let go of the pen and ran away from Hector as he fell over, but crawled over to Justine to help her. Tasara ran down the stairs and through the front door. She stopped running after a few moments and looked at her hands which had her father's blood on them. Her black under armor had nothing on it since it was a close fit and missed the blood. Her jeans were not so lucky. Since they had holes on the thighs and knees she had blood on her knees and thighs as well as a few blood droplets on her jeans. Her converse sneakers had a few droplets on them, but it was only noticeable on it's white laces. She started to run again to the only place she thought would be safe; The Spot.

**_At The Spot _**Kevin hit the floor and the group of teens looked at the three men who stood before them. Many people who had come to The Spot had run away, but who stayed tried to fend off the three older teens who were probably eighteen years old. The three older teens were trying to steal a car across the street from The Spot in the alleyway, but Kevin decided to not let them.

"Is that all you got tough guy?" they asked.

"That's pathetic," said the brunette. "Can we just take the car already?"

"Sure," said the redhead.

"Don't you dare touch that car!" Lee shouted.

"What are you gonna do about it?" asked the blonde. Lee took a few steps back. Chazz looked at Lee and then back at the three men who just laughed at Lee.

"If he won't do anything, then I will," Chazz said as he stood up for Lee. The men looked at him and started to laugh even harder.

"You?" they asked. Chazz ran up to the blonde and hit him in the stomach with him elbow. The blonde fell over holding his stomach. Chazz smirked, but his smirk was quickly removed when the brunette punched him in the face. Chazz stagged backwards, his hand over his left eye.

"Take that, bitch," said the redhead. The redhead pulled out a gun, grabbed Chazz by the shirt and pulled him up. He held the gun to Chazz's head.

"If any of you follow us, his head will be loaded with lead," said the brunette. He helped up the blonde and they got back to breaking the car door down and saw that the keys were still in the car. They smiled and were about to push Chazz into the car when the brunette was hit with a rock in the back of the head.

"Let him go!" shouted Darren.

"Blast that bastard!" shouted the brunette.

"No, Darren!" Chazz shouted. The redhead shot at Darren and hit Darren in the chest. The crowd saw a long line of blood come from Darren's back as the bullet hit the floor after it went right through the boy. Darren hit the ground on his side and Chazz got away from the three men as they got back to stealing the car. Chazz stopped after he felt one of the men grab his arm. He brought his leg up and hit the gun out of the redhead's hand. The gun slide of the street over to the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

"Get in the car!" said the brunette. The brunette got into the drivers seat, the redhead in the passenger, and the blonde in the back. He was about the start the car when a bullet hit the window shield and they all got out of the car again. The crowd looked over to see who shot at the men.

"How dare you hurt my friends, you assholes!" shouted Tasara as she pointed the redhead's gun at them.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted the blonde. "Forget the car!" The three men started to run, but Tasara started to shoot at them again. She shot the brunette in the right knee and the blonde in the left thigh. She was about to pull the trigger on the redhead, but Chazz hit the gun out of her hands.

"What the hell?" Tasara asked.

"Forget them, Darren needs to be taken to the hospital now!" Chazz shouted. Tasara looked over at Darren and ran over to him.

"Move," she said as she got passed the crowd. She picked up Darren and put him on her back. "Lee and Chazz, come with me to the hospital! It's just down the street and to the left! Move it!" She, Lee, and Chazz ran down the street to the hospital.

**_At the hospital _**Tasara, Lee, and Chazz followed the doctor and the two nurses as they got Darren into the emergency room. They had to stop once the doctor went through the doors to the emergency room with Darren. Lee was crying his eyes out and he, for once, found comfort with Tasara. He hugged Tasara tightly and she let him cry on her shoulder. They stood there for a while, paced for a while, and sat for a while until the doctor came out.

"How is my brother? Tell me he will live!" Lee cried.

"...I wish he could," said the doctor. "Your brother only has a little while left. The bullet almost missed his heart, but it hit the side of his heart. Blood is rushing through all parts of his left arm and we cannot save him. I'm sorry." The doctor walked away and Lee hit the floor crying. Tasara bent down and patted the boy on the back. Chazz ran into the emergency room and over to Darren whose eyes were open only so slightly.

"Darren..." he said. "You can't leave your brother. Tell me the doctor was joking."

"He isn't," Darren said. "Look." Chazz looked at Darren's left arm and covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't throw up. Darren's arm was purple and red.

"You have to live though," Chazz said. "You are all that Lee had left since your parents died. You have to live, you have too!"

"It looks like you are Lee's new brother, Chazz," Darren said with a small smile. "H-Here." He handed Chazz a dog tag necklace. On the dog tag it said "Brothers" on it. "Lee's necklace says 'Forever' on it. Wear it always, Chazz. Tell Tasara that I am sorry for not being able to stay for the tournament and you can give her this." He then handed Chazz a choker necklace woven of thing rope. In the rope were a few colorful beads.

"Why give this to her when you never really spoke to her?" he asked.

"Who do you think pays for our food? Showed up a home to live in? Gave us all we have? She is so close to me. Closer than you think, Chazz. She helped all of us. Even you."

"Darren, don't die, don't!" Chazz saw Darren's heart rate on the monitor go down.

"Protect Lee...keep The Spot strong...save Tasara...don't leave them...don't leave..." Darren's eyes closed and the monitor went blank. Chazz's eyes dripped of tears, but he wiped them away as he walked out of the emergency room. Tasara and Lee looked at him and he just shook his head. Lee was silent and let tears fall. Chazz looked at the dog tag necklace and put it on. He walked over behind Tasara and put the choker necklace around her neck.

"A gift from Darren," Chazz said. "It's his last thank you, Tasara. He wanted me to thank you for him for all you have done for them." Tasara got off of her knees and looked at Chazz. He saw the blood on her skin and the scratch marks on her cheeks. She had gone through a lot before coming to help. He didn't ask her what happened because it would increase the heartache.

"I have to make a call," Tasara said.

"To who?"

"Sora. I am going to ask her to set up a funeral date for Darren and set up a memorial for him at The Spot," Tasara said. "Not to worry you, but Darren is, actually, the third person to die who belonged to The Spot. He was the only one that died protecting someone else though." She took her cell phone out of her back pocket and called Sora.

**_In the next hallway _**"Yeah...he is...Chazz will be Lee's new house mate," Tasara told Sora. "Yeah, that date will be fine. We'll move the tournament until after the funeral. Lee needs time to himself so I doubt he will come to The Spot for a while. That's good. Bye."

"Sir," she heard a doctor say. "Your wide is fine and so is your child. The hit to her lower stomach didn't hurt the baby at all."

"Good," said a man with a familiar voice. She turned and saw her father. His shirt was off and his side was wrapped. He had the pen removed from his side. The doctor walked away and Hector saw Tasara down the hallway. He glared at her and she just walked away, not looking back.

_A/N; Darren is gone after saving Chazz's life. How will the next few days roll out for the others? Where will Tasara stay? Since her father is now intent of killing her she needs somewhere to live. **Please reveiw**_

_**Lost Little Rich Boy ::: Part I - The New Comer ::: END**_

_**Next chapter and onward...**_

**_Lost Little Rich Boy ::: Part II - Saving The Unfortunate ::: START_**


	8. Chapter 8: Part II

_A/N;_ SO SAD!! Darren has died and everyone is in grief because of his sacrifice, but in this chapter everyone who knew him is going to speak on his behalf.

**Hawk - **I am not sure if Carson and May will fit in with the story the way I have written it, but I will try for you! Thankies for the review!

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Part II ::: Saving The Unfortunate**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Lee was sitting on the couch with a picture of Darren in his hands. He looked to his side to see Chazz walking down the stairs in a black suit and he was just putting on his black tie. Lee averted his eyes from Chazz to the picture.

"Are you ready, Lee?" Chazz asked. Lee nodded. He looked at the clock. Three hours ago Darren died in the hospital and Tasara wanted to funeral to be that day since she knew the hospital would not keep his body without pay which she didn't have.

Lee got up from his seat on the couch and walked out of the door with Chazz. They were heading to a old lot where a house burnt down. That is where people from The Spot were placed after they were killed. Darren was the third to pass away from The Spot.

**_At the old lot _**"It was three hours ago when we heard a single shot fired just outside The Spot," Sora began. "That single shot took a very important life; Darren. Darren was a kind, innocent spirit who risked his life for our new addition Chazz Princeton. Today, at this hour, we will put Darren here, in this very spot where the heavens will take him in and keep him safe. No one will hurt you anymore, Darren. Rest in peace." Sora walked away from the small, wooden podium that they had used for the past two funerals.

Next to step up was Jack.

"When I had first come to The Spot I knew no one and was practically shunned by anyone I said hello to. I thought that it was great to be in a safe haven from my parents, but it was a very lonely haven for me. Sure, Tasara and Sora would talk to me, but they are the ones that let me in. They never guaranteed me to have any friends. Darren was the very first person besides Tasara and Sora who was nice to me. My first friend. Darren was also the one suggested that I work in The Spots lighting since I was good with my hands and knew a lot about electronics. Darren, wherever you are, I just want you to know that you are my best friend and I will always be thinking of you." Jack stepped away from the podium and wiped a tear away from his eye.

Tasara went up next.

"As you all can see, I am still in the clothes that I wore when I ran over to shoot the three men who shot Darren. Sadly I didn't make it in time. If you look at my shirt you can see the blood stains on it. I may never wear this shirt again because the blood on it came from Darren's weak, frail body. Darren had come to me a few years ago and asked for help. He and Lee were in trouble since they were now living on the streets. At first I was not interested in helping him, but did so in the end. Darren was a kind hearted guy who wouldn't so anything to hurt anyone. He never hurt me. That is enough to say that his spot in heaven is well deserved. As you all know, we had also lost two other people; Cory and Jacklyn. Cory, as you all know, was killed at a rave and Jacklyn was killed in a gang fight that she had instigated. Darren was the only one who died with honor in his heart. He will be the one we will miss the most. Darren, look down on us from heaven and keep your brother safe. Keep us all out of harm like your intension were from the start." She walked away and people clapped. Chazz looked at Tasara and saw a single tear fall from her cheek.

"Chazz," Tasara said. He looked at her and she just pointed to the podium. He nodded and walked up. He looked down at the coffin that was at the feet of the podium. He took a deep breath and looked at the large ground of people.

"I may not know him as well as most of you, but I had the pleasure of meeting him. Like what Tasara did for him he did for me. He took me in when I had nowhere to go. Of course, at first I thought he was just another moron I had met, but no. He seemed, over time, more like a brother to me. Like him and Lee, I come from a family that didn't want me. The standards for them were to high and out of my reach, so I was left here. Lee and Darren saved me, but mostly Darren. He was the first to offer and I got a little closer to him than anyone. I have to admit that I am sorry that the line of our friendship ended here with his death. Thank you for saving me, Darren. I only wish I could have saved you from this fate that you had to take for me."

Lee had then decided to go next and speak on his brothers behalf. At first he didn't want to at the risk of crying his eyes out in front of everyone, but came to grips with himself. He stepped up and sniffled a little.

"My brother, Darren, was also my best friend. Some of you say that you know him, but not as well as me. So, since many of you either don't know him at all or well enough I will shed some light on the shadow of his life. Darren and I were born in the local hospital in this very city. Darren was born two minutes before me and has, to this day, never let me live it down. He and I were almost impossible to separate when we were little which, I guess, made our parents job a lot easier. They told us one night when we were eight that we were both mistakes. Horrible mistakes. My father blamed himself for our birth, but my mother blamed herself for letting us grow in her. She had actually attempted to stab herself in the lower stomach when she was six months pregnant with us, but our father stopped her. He wasn't worried about us being killed, but he thought she may hit one of her vital organs and die of blood lose. He wouldn't take the risk and stopped her. When we were ten our parents moved away when we were at school and took everything with them; furniture, food, and everything and anything you can think of. Darren took it upon himself to find a way to get our lives back or get us better lives. He had no success for over a year. Finally when we were twelve he had the pleasure of meeting Tasara. It took him the longest time, though, to convince her to help us. He struck a deal with her. She would give us some money as a monthly allowance for a year or so and then afterwards we were on our own. In return we had to be members of The Spot for as long as The Spot was in business. I think it was a good deal to make since we have a better life and we made so many new friends. Living on the small allowance was hard, but he was able to make it work. He may seem like a dimwit like me, but out of us he was the most intelligent and did the most for us. I am just sorry that I had nothing to do for him in return. Darren, I miss you and most of all, I love you."

He walked over to Chazz and then started to cry on the straight faced teen. After a moment, Chazz placed a hand on the crying boys back and patted him a few time on the back. Kevin, Jason, and Aaron lowed the coffin into the ground and covered it with dirt. Lastly, Tasara placed a large board of wood with Darren's name carved into it. As everyone left, Chazz was the last one there for the moment. He looked at the board.

_**Darren Alexander Sullivan**_

_**1992 - 2007**_

_**Dear friend and beloved brother**_

Chazz reached into his pocket and pulled out a locket that he had found in Darren's room. He opened it to show a picture of him and Lee. He placed the locket on the board, hanging on the boards corner. He stood there and stared at the grave for a few more moments.

"Ya know, Darren lived a good life," Tasara said. Chazz turned to see the girl and just looked at her for a moment. "Short, but good. He and Lee had been through many things, but he did what he could to make it better. I've known them for years and Darren did try the hardest and the most."

"What of the other two that died and are here in this cemetery?"

"Cory and Jacklyn? Cory was a child of innocence. He was a kind, sweet boy who had never did anyone wrong. One night there was a rave at The Spot and he was killed in it when a it got out of hand. He was trampled to death. Jacklyn got into a fight with a gang that used to be in the old alleyway. She got shot in the forehead."

"You were around for all of these?"

"Cory died when we were all at the age of ten. Jacklyn died when we were twelve. Now we are all fourteen or fifteen and now Darren takes the hit. I wonder who will be next in two more years."

"Tasara, have you done anything to try and stop this?"

"What more can I do? I do so much for these people. I give them a home, food, money, a place to stay after dark which is The Spot. I can't help the fact that they get themselves killed. Darren could have let them take the car, but then you would have been taken and maybe even murdered. He saved you, Chazz, and you much honor that."

"I do."

"Look, Darren risked everything everyday. I hope you will do the same to help Lee as well. I have little to give to anyone right now so I may need a little help here and there."

"Are you asking for it?"

"No. I want you to have the common sense to know what is right." Tasara was about to walk away when he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. She gave him a strange look.

"You're not going home are you?" he asked. She laughed a little, but then looked at him with a serious face.

"Where else can I go? After all, if they try anything more I'll just stab them with another pen and hit them with my laptop. It's not a big deal."

"How long have you been living with this?"

"Now you are getting to personal."

"Tasara, how long?" She looked at him and frowned.

"Ever since I turned seven. After I turned seven my life went from bad to worse. Okay, now leave me alone." Tasara walked off and Chazz stood there and watched her for a moment, but then turning back to Darren's grave.

"Darren, what do you think I should do?" he said to himself. He wasn't expecting an answer, but saw a rose pedal from the grave get picked up by the wind and follow after Tasara. Chazz stared at the pedal as it followed Tasara down the street. He looked back at the grave. "This better be the right thing to do."

Chazz started to run in the direction Tasara went, hoping the sign he was given was the right thing.

_A/N; Darren's friends had said things in his honor, but now Darren is one of Chazz's last things to worry about. Tasara in on her way home and thanks to Darren's sign he is off to help her. Will he be too late? **Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N;_ Chazz is now on his way to help Tasara and hope that he can do what is best for her. Since she had done so much for everyone, including himself, he wants to give her what payment is due.

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Tasara looked at her house that was at the corner of the street. The lights were on and she knew that the front door would be unlocked for her. Knowing her father, he would be sitting in the livingroom, his hands together, ready to beat his child for her behavior in almost killing his and his wife's baby. She sighed and was about to head down the sidewalk when someone tackled her front behind and they both landed in the bushes.

"What the hell?!" she shouted in an angered tone. She looked to her side to see Chazz next to her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do this."

"What?"

"I can't let you go into that house and get your ass beaten into the floor. He might just kill you."

"What do I care? My only purpose has been to run The Spot and if I die Sora can take over for me. It is none of your concern." Tasara turned her back on Chazz, but then he shouted to her;

"Would your mother want you to say that?!" She stopped, turned, and looked at Chazz. He grinned to himself seeing that he was able to get her attention.

"...Wha-What?..."

"Would she? Would she want you to die by your father's hand? Would she want you to land on the same floor that she had landed on when she was killed? She probably wanted you to have a long, happy life like all parents want for their child. Are you gonna die in a way she never wanted your fate to be?" Tasara sighed and crossed her arms. A tear ran down her cheek after she thought for a moment about what her mother said the day before she died.

_**Flashback::: **_

Tasara smiled as her mother placed her in bed and kissed her forehead. Her father was standing in the doorway with a smile and he waved to his daughter. She smiled and waved back as he went out for his bowling night. At this time Tasara had just turned twelve. They heard the car leave the garage and her mother nodded. Tasara got out of bed and was in a red t-shirt, black, baggy pants, and converse shoes.

"Now, follow your father and call me when you get to wherever you are. I need the street and address so I can come and get you," said her mother.

"Okay," Tasara said. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't" said her mother. Tasara nodded and opened her window, ready to climb down and go after her father's car on her skateboard. "Tasara..."

"Yeah?" she asked, one leg already out of the window.

"I have a feeling this will be our last time doing this, so I want you to know whatever happens with your father and me...live a good, happy life. Don't worry about us..." Tasara nodded.

"I promise." Tasara leapt out of the window and onto the ground. Her skateboard was against the house, so she just grabbed it and threw it onto the street. After jumping onto her skateboard she followed the sound of her father's car and left.

**_Flashback end::: current time _**Tasara looked at Chazz and smiled a little.

"Where can I stay then?" she asked.

"With Lee and myself," he said, "there is the safest. Staying at The Spot may not be so smart since I bet your father knows where it is. What is your first plan of action?" Tasara thought for a moment. She snapped her fingers.

"Okay," she began, "my father and Justine will be waiting in the livingroom for me, so all we have to do is climb up the side of the house and into my room since my window is always unlocked. I can pack all my stuff and then we can get out and head over to yours and Lee's house."

"Alright," he said, "let's go."

Tasara and Chazz walked over to the side of the house where her window was. Tasara started climbing the side of the house were she had an emergency fire ladder up to her window. Chazz followed her and they both made it to her window in one piece. Tasara opened her window and got into her room, Chazz coming in behind her. Chazz looked at her room.

"Your room is very...dull..." he said.

"Whatever," Tasara said, opening her closet. She tossed Chazz a overnight bag and he looked at her. "Okay, we better get my stuff together and get out before Hector and Justine decide to come upstairs."

"Alright. I'll pack your clothes," he said. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"I'll get my clothes together," she said. "Nice try though. You get my books, brushes, make-up, straightener, curler, and CD's. Got it?"

"Got it," he said in a huff. She walked over to her dresser and knew she couldn't pack a lot of her clothes in what overnight bag she had. She packed about four pairs of jeans, three of which had holes and rips in them while the last one had holes and patches on it. Since she couldn't go shopping and get new clothes, she had to live with ripped jeans, but fixed the last one so she could wear them. She grabbed a few pairs of socks, and almost all of her shirts since her shirts mattered most to her. She also packed her under garments and personal items. At lot of her shirts, sadly, was under armor and tank tops, but she lived with what she had. Chazz packed everything she asked for.

"Do you have all you need?" he asked, the overnight bag he had over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think we are good," she said. They were about to go out of her window and head for the house when Chazz's cell phone went off and they heard Justine and Hector run up the stairs.

"Chazz, what the hell?!" Tasara shouted at him while she tried to get her window back open since Chazz was an idiot and closed the window behind him. Chazz answered the phone.

"Hello?!"

"Chazz, where are you? When are you getting home?" Lee asked.

"Lee?! I'm a little busy at the moment!" he hung up on Lee and they heard Hector bash on the door. Chazz placed his phone in his pocket and Tasara was able to get her window open. She pushed Chazz over to the window and handed him the bag she had.

"Get down the damn ladder and I'll meet you down there."

"What are you doing, Tasara?!"

"I'm going to barricade the door to try and slow them down so we can get down the ladder!" she said. Chazz placed both bags on his back and headed down the ladder. Tasara grabbed her desk chair and placed it against the door, the top of the chair under the doorknob. She took a few steps back as the door hit against the chair with great force. She ran over to the window when she heard the chair hit the floor and the door hit her wall.

"Tasara!!" he shouted. She had no time to climb down the ladder so she leapt out of her window and hit the ground. She heard a loud crack come from her ankle, but she ignored the pain as she and Chazz started to run down the street.

**_At Lee's _**Lee was just about to call Chazz back when he heard the front door open and then close. Lee jumped up and hung up the phone and saw Chazz and Tasara leaning against the wall and breathing heavily.

"Chazz, you're back! Tasara, what are you doing here?" Lee asked.

"You know what Aaron told me and I told you about what Tasara told him not to tell anyone, but he told me anyway?"

"...Yeah..."

"Well, that is why," Chazz said. "I couldn't let her go home and get beaten again."

"You are just the new Mr. Nice Guy, aren't you?" Lee asked.

"Pfft, hardly," Chazz said. Tasara limped into the house and sat on the couch next to Lee. Chazz placed her bags near the stairs and walked over to Tasara, sitting on the floor against the couch.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked Tasara.

"I hurt my ankle when I jumped out of the window to get out of my house, but I'm good," she said. Chazz sat up and pushed her pant leg up to show her ankle bruising.

"Sure...you are perfectly fine," Chazz said with a wise ass tone. Tasara glared at him.

"I'll get you a bag of ice," Lee said. Lee walked into the kitchen to get a bag of ice. Chazz got up and walked over to Tasara's bags, picking them up.

"I might as well take these to your room," he said.

"Chazz..."

"Yeah?"

"Come here," Tasara said. Still holding her bags, he walked over to Tasara and bent down to her level on the couch.

"What?" She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks," she said. "Thank you for helping me, Chazz." Chazz sat there in her embrace and said;

"You're welcome..." She let go of him and he walked away, but her final comment before he left was,

"You tell anyone I did that, I will be forced to either shoot or beat you to death." He rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to place Tasara's things in her new room.

_A/N; What is this? A Thank You from Tasara! Well, Tasara is out of her house and Lee seems to be doing a little better. In the next chapter, Chazz has only has one more day before the tournament and Tasara can't dance because of her ankle, so Tasara hires three of her good friends to help him out; May, Carson, and Jack!! What kind of chaos has he gotten himself into? Also, Hector and Justine go on the hunt for Tasara by putting up Missing posters and a reward! How can Chazz keep her away from people who want to find her for the reward? **Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N;_ ah, another chapter for you all! Are you proud of me or what? In this chapter Tasara shares some more memories, Chazz tried some new moves, and Hector and Justine try to locate Tasara with posters and a reward! Also, Chazz needs some more advise on what to do, how to help Tasara, and if he should stay. Here it is, the next chapter in the exciting story of "Lost Little Rich Boy"!!!

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Chazz rubbed his eyes as he came down the stairs. Lee was upstairs getting something and Tasara was on the couch eating breakfast. Lee had given her a new ice pack for her ankle and attended to her other wounds the night before. He had told her it was his way of repaying for all she had done for him a Darren when he was alive. Of course, they all knew to repay Tasara for years of service to them he would have to do a lot. Chazz was already dressed and showered when he came downstairs and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink. After opening the fridge he pulled out a small container of orange juice and opened it, closing the fridge door. He looked over at Tasara seeing she was already showered as well and dressed. Since she couldn't bring all of her clothes she was in the jeans she wore for the past two days with Darren's blood on them and a new under armor shirt, but it was navy rather than black. He also noticed that her hair was in long spiral curls rather than being straight. She used the curling iron after all. Lee came down the stairs with some old pairs of jeans and shirts as well as a pair of scissors.

"What are you doing, Lee?" Chazz asked.

"I tried washing the jeans Tasara is wearing but the blood set in and won't come out. So, she and I have decided to cut the areas with blood on them off and patch them up with old pairs of jeans and shirts."

"You two are just full of ideas, aren't you?" he asked. Lee smiled and sat down next to Tasara. Since he didn't want her to strip in front of him or risk hurting herself going up the stairs he grabbed what little of her jean as he could and cut around the area with blood on them. He was carful not to cut her skin.

"Well, I'm going to The Spot to see if anyone will help me learn how to dance," Chazz said.

"Already taken care of," said the blue haired girl. Chazz raised a brow.

"Huh?"

"I knew that you would need more training. Since I won't be able to walk until tomorrow and Sora will be taking over The Spot for the day I hired three of the best dancers to help you."

"Are they _sane_?"

"As sane as they come around here." Tasara knew very well that she, Chazz, and Sora were the most sane in the area and who she hired was not even close to their level of sanity. Then again, Chazz didn't need to know that.

"Okay...uh...thanks," he said.

"No problem. Now, get that rich bum ass of yours to The Spot," she said. He rolled his eyes and left the house. Lee continued to work on her jeans as she ate the last of her breakfast.

**_At The Spot _**"You have got to be kidding me?" Chazz said, looking at the three people before him. It was Jack, who he had already met, and two hyper active girls known as May and Carson. Jack smiled at Chazz and pulled him over to the group.

"Okay, Chazz," Jack began, "Tasara told us to make sure that you become a great break dancer by three o' clock today."

"Why three?" Chazz asked.

"Today Tasara said The Spot was going to be closed for today, tomorrow, and the following day," May said.

"But the tournament is supposed to be tomorrow," Chazz said.

"Not so much," Carson said. "Since Tasara is still injured she moved the date to tomorrow when it was supposed to be today, but the Sora changed it because she thought everyone should have a little more time off after the whole Darren being killed thing."

"Ah," Chazz said. Jack, May, and Carson grabbed Chazz's arms and they all said;

"Now...let us begin!!"

**_Back at the house _**Tasara, holding onto Lee's right shoulder, looked at her jeans that were now fixed up. She smiled a little and looked at Lee who smiled back at her.

"You did a good job," she said. "Not as good as me, but good nonetheless." Lee laughed a little.

"Ha, well, I guess you would be better at this than me because I would think that girls know a little more about fashion than guys," Lee said. "Hey, but I tried to fic them up, also I cut some of the fabrics in to different shapes and whatnot."

To make the jeans seem more of Tasara's style he cut a few of the fabrics into different designs before sewing them onto the jeans. There were two crosses (black fabric), a star (silver color fabric), and a lot of strips, circles, and rectangles that were different colors.

"Tasara..." Lee said, as he placed the box of fabrics and needles in the drawer next to them.

"Yeah?" Tasara asked, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"I just want to thank you...for everything," he said. Tasara stopped looking at herself and then looked at him.

"For everything?"

"If you didn't give Darren and I the monthly allowance we might be living on the streets looking for food or maybe even stealing what we need. You gave us an honest life, I should say."

"I just helped you guys out, but you made your lives honest. You had and still have the choice to steal so that will have nothing to do with the fact that you get a monthly allowance."

"I suppose that is true..." Lee said as he looked over at Tasara. "And..."

"And?"

"I found this on the road when I went to go get a newspaper from the stand across the street." He handed Tasara a paper with her picture on it and the title was Missing. She read the paper to herself.

_**Missing ::: Tasara Karasumi**_

_**Tasara is 5'6, has long, blue, straight hair that reaches her waist, and has run away from her parents; Hector and Justine. We wish to find out daughter and bring her back home, where she belongs. If you have any information on out daughter, please call the number below.**_

_**Reward for her safe return is $1,000**_

She rolled the paper into a ball in her hands and threw it across the room.

"Great..." she muttered. "I'll be found if I go outside because of my hair. The color of it will give it away and that the fact my hair is straight won't help at all." Lee thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"I have an idea," he said with a smile. She looked at him and he helped her up the stairs.

**_On the streets _**Chazz, May, Carson, and Jack walked down the sidewalk of the street after hours of dancing to about six CD's. Chazz's dancing was almost perfect, but still needed some work. May placed her hand on Chazz's shoulder and smiled.

"Well, you did very, very well!" she said.

"Yup!" Carson added. "You did better than expected!" Chazz shot a quick glare at the two girls and then rolled his eyes. Knowing that he was better than expected was fine, but seeing they had bad expectations for him didn't make him very happy.

"Hey, guys!" Jack shouted. "Take a look at this!" The others walked over to him and he pointed to the poster on the wall next to them. It was a Missing poster.

"Missing?" May asked. She read the poster further and then gasped. "This poster is for Tasara!"

"What?" Chazz asked, ripping the poster off of the wall. He read it and looked at the others. "I gotta go." The others nodded and he ran down the street to get back to the house as quickly as he could. It only took him about ten minutes to get to the house. He threw the door open and ran into the house. He was Tasara on the couch, he ankle on the coffee table, and towel wrapped around her hair. She looked over at Chazz.

"Hi?" asked Tasara. She blew on her nails that she had just painted white.

"Tasara, look at this," he said, pushing the poster into her face. She looked at the poster and rolled her eyes.

"I know," she said.

"You do?"

"Lee showed me one of the posters this morning."

"How can you be so calm, Tasara? If you go outside, your hair color will sell you out!"

"I already took care of that." She placed the poster next to her on the couch. She looked at Chazz with a straight face and he looked at her with a dumbfounded look.

"You...You did?" he asked. "How?" Tasara blew on her nails one more time before taking the towel off of her head. Chazz's eyes grew wide. Her hair was cut to her mid back and was in spiral curls. Her bangs were cut so they swiped over her right eye. The thing that shocked him the most was that her hair was no longer blue. It was blood red.

"Wha...wha...wha...wha...what the hell did you do to your hair?!" he shouted, pointing at Tasara. She rolled her eyes.

"She didn't do it," said Lee. "I did. Do you like it?"

"..." Chazz just stood there, not saying a word for a few moments. "What did you do to her hair?"

"Well," Lee began walking over to Tasara. "I knew she would be caught due to the fact she is the only one around here with blue hair. That and the length and straightness of her hair would help sell her out. I remembered that we had hair dye in the restroom upstairs and she had brought her curling iron with her. So, I grabbed some scissors and cut her hair to her mid back and fixed her bangs so they swept over her right eye. After I dyed her hair blood red, she curled it with the curling iron and we got this. I like it a lot."

"I do as well," Tasara said. "This may help me stay away from Hector and Justine for a while."

"And I see you fixed her jeans," Chazz said.

"Yeah," Lee said with a smile.

"Well, Lee, you are just loaded with talent aren't you?" Chazz asked in his wise ass tone. He looked over at Tasara. "By the way, after I went to that dance session which to me was hell, I got you this." He reached into his bag and tosses Tasara a ankle brase.

"That was thoughtful, Chazz," Lee said.

"Since your ankle is still healing, you can wear that and you can walk around," he said. "After all, I heard from May that there was a little party thing tonight at The Spot."

"Shit!" Tasara shouted. "Lee, get me my cell phone!"

"Aye, aye!" Lee shouted, getting her phone. He tossed it to her and she looked at the calendar on her phone. She slapped her forehead.

"I forgot," she said. "The pre-tournament party at The Spot."

"I thought the tournament was the day after tomorrow."

"It is, but we need tomorrow to set up The Spot for the tournament, dick head." Chazz shot her a glare. She sat down after closing her cell phone and sat down again. She put the ankle brase on and walked over to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked.

"I'm going to change into a tank top," she said. "Lee, Chazz, get ready to leave in five minutes because the party is starting in ten minutes."

"Party!" Lee shouted. "I love this yearly party!" Lee ran up the stairs, past Tasara, and ran into his room to change into better clothes. Chazz crossed his arms and waited for the others to come back down. It was not long before Tasara came back down in a black tank top that stopped just above her belt and the tank top had red hearts all over it. She also put on about four silver bracelets on each wrist and a silver chain choker necklace with a broken heart pendent on it. Lee ran down in black jeans, red shirt, black under armor under his red shirt, and he pulled his red hair back into a small ponytail.

"Can we go now?" Lee asked.

"Yup," Tasara said. The all walked out of the house so they could get to the party in time.

_A/N; Tasara has now changed her image to stay out of Hector and Justine's watch, but h ow long will it fool them? Now, the three head to a party that is in honor of the tournament. It is actually a good, clam night, but does a little bit of romance start to blossom? Read the next chapter to find out!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N;_ ah, another chapter for you all! It is now time to party at The Spot! This is just going to be a fun little chapter. Chazz and Tasara need a break after all. Chazz, Tasara, and Lee are on their way to The Spot and what randomness and chaos will arise? Will Kevin cause them trouble? Will more danger for Chazz and Tasara increase as Kevin's anger grows? Who knows. And, what is this? Is some affection blossoming? We shall see.

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 11**_

Tasara was the first of the three to walk into The Spot as the two boys followed her. She, Chazz, and Lee were welcomed into The Spot by all of their friends, Tasara, of course, was greeted by everyone. People gawked at her new hair style and color. Sora thought it was an interesting change since she had always thought Tasara's hair was a unique color. Jack, May, and Carson's reaction was the same as any hyper active person; exciting, loud, and a little strange.

"I'm glad that you like it," Tasara said to Sora. "Lee did it for me."

"Really?" Sora asked with a surprised look. "That is very interesting. I never knew that Lee could dye someone's hair at home. He did such a good job. Ya know, it looks a though this is your natural hair color."

"I think it is an interesting change," Tasara said. "I really do like it."

"Oh, Tasara?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with me into the bar. We need to look over the papers for the tournament as well as dance teams. Come on."

"Comin'," Tasara said, following her friend into the bar area. Chazz and Lee in the meanwhile were hanging out with Jack, May, and Carson since there was nothing else they could really do. Chazz and Lee stood there, listening to May and Carson ramble on. Jack was spacing out.

"And that is why we didn't go out to dinner three nights ago," Carson finished.

"Can I go throw up now?" Lee asked. Chazz just gave them a look that screamed "why the hell did you tell me that story?!". Jack then snapped back into reality and said;

"You forgot to say happy birthday to me!" The others looked at him confused and a little frightened at their friends sudden outburst. "You forgot? Today is my eighteenth birthday!"

"You're eighteen?" asked Chazz.

"He is the eldest person here," Lee said. "Jason and Kevin are only seventeen. So, they come pretty close, but Jack has them by a year."

"Why don't you go to school? You could get a good paying job, get married, and have kids rather than hang around people younger than you," said Chazz.

"I had thought of that, but I could never leave this place, Chazz. It's just to important to me nowadays. Besides, I don't have enough money to help me out in the first place. My parents would never pay for it because they want to spend that kind of money on themselves."

"I see," Chazz said. He was about to say more when they heard a crash and looked over at Kevin and Jason. Jason was on the ground and Kevin had his fist extended. Jason sat up and held his nose for a moment. He then let go and blood was on his hands.

"You will not utter one word you bastard!" Kevin shouted at his friend. Jason tried to get up, but Kevin put his foot on his chest and forced him back onto the floor. "You say anything and my gun will pointed right at your forehead!"

"What is going on?" May asked as she and the others walked over to the small crowd.

"I"m not sure," said a boy named Carmine. "Whatever Jason wants to tell someone just got Kevin really pissed off from what I heard. Kevin is asking to be kicked outta here, I think."

"I'll go get Tasara," said Carson as she ran to the bar. Chazz looked at the bars window and saw Carson trying to Tasara's attention.

"_Tasara has been through to much for the past few days," _Chazz said to himself. _"Besides, I wanna show this guy who is in charge besides Tasara and Sora around here." _Chazz walked through the crowd with Jack close behind. Chazz walked over to Kevin and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Wh-!" Kevin was about to say 'what?', but Chazz punched him in the jaw. Kevin staggered back off of Jason and Jack ran in to pull Jason away and out of Kevin's reach.

"Thanks, Jack," Jason said, blood from his nose dripping off of his chin. Jack ripped off a part of his shirt sleeve and held it gently on Jason's nose.

"No prob," he said.

"What the hell is going on here, Kevin? Didn't I warn you about this, you dick head?" Tasara asked. "How many warnings do you need to have or should I just kick your ass out of here right now?"

"If you get near me, you bitch of a boss I will cut your throat," Kevin warned.

"You will not touch her," Chazz snapped back. "Now get your ass out of here."

"Make me," Kevin shot back. Jack snapped his fingers twice and the other people that kept everything in line came over. Since Jason was in pain he couldn't, but Carmine, Ian, William, Keith, and Tyler came over. Kevin looked at his 'friends' and smirked.

"If any of you get near me, I will kill Tasara," he said. They backed off a little. Tasara walked over to Kevin to put her hand on his shoulder and force him out, but he showed no regret in hitting Tasara so hard that she hit the floor right after the hit. She fell onto her side and started to get up. Kevin, like what he did to Jason, placed his foot on her side so she couldn't get up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade knife. He pointed it at Tasara.

"Whoever wants me to kill her, step forward and try to make me leave," Kevin said. He sat on her hip and held the knife to the side of her neck. "Well?"

"What is making you do this, Kevin?" asked Jess. "You've never done this before."

"He wants The Spot and said that he would do anything to get it," Jason said, looking at Jack. "He said, at one point, he would take her like if he had to."

"After I kill her you are the next to go, Jason!" Kevin said. Tasara could feel the cold blade touch her neck and she flinched a little. He was so focused on Jason and Tasara that he didn't see Keith and Carmine get behind him. Carmine took his knife and Keith pulled him off of Tasara. Just before Carmine was able to get the knife, Kevin lashed his arm out after Keith grabbed him. The lash made him cut Tasara's neck a little. Jack ran over to Tasara and picked her up bridal style to get her away from Kevin as Keith, Carmine, and soon Chazz handled him. Chazz and Carmine held his arms while Keith had a good grip around his neck with his arm. Tasara looked over at Kevin, her hand over her wound.

"Kevin, you are hereby kicked out of The Spot," she said. "You are no longer permitted on The Spot premises and if you are seen within twenty feet of The Spot we have full rights to manhandle you away from the area. If we have to do this three times we will call the cops with charges of violence and trespassing." Carmine, Keith, and Chazz were able to drag Kevin across the street and throw him onto the hard floor of the alleyway. The three men walked away from Kevin as he sat up and looked over at The Spot.

"This isn't over, you bitch! It will never be over!" he shouted. They closed the door to The Spot and everyone got back to the party except for Jason, Jack, Tasara, Sora, and Chazz. Sora ran into the bar to get the first aid while Jack looked at Tasara's wound.

"Well, it isn't deep enough to cause anything serious, but it should still be cleaned and wrapped," he said.

"What about Jason?" Chazz asked.

"He just has a bloody nose. His nose isn't broken. All he needs is to hold a wet cloth on his nose to absorb the blood. He'll be fine in about ten minutes," stated Jack. Sora handed him the first aid and his wrapped up Tasara's wound after cleaning it with a damp cloth. "There ya go, Tasara."

"Thanks, Jack," she said as she got onto her feet again. He smiled and walked off to go find May and Carson. Chazz grabbed Tasara's arm and they both walked out of The Spot. He took her to the stone wall by the old lot down the street. The old lot (which is not the cemetery) used to be a building before it burned down in 1983. All that was left was the stone foundation. Now the entire lot was a garden of roses, lilacs, and other flowers. Tasara leaned against the stone wall and Chazz stood in front of her.

"What's on your mind, Rich boy?" she asked.

"I want to know if kicking Kevin out of The Spot was a good idea after all."

"Yeah. It was."

"But he said he wanted to kill you to get The Spot. He cut you with his knife for crying out loud!"

"Eh, it's just a cut. Big deal. He had to go anyway."

"Just a cut? That could have been a serious matter."

"Whatever. Look, he can't do anything to hurt anyone at The Spot again."

"What if he waits for you one night on your way there. He can ambush you or something and kill you."

"I come here with you so he wouldn't want to do that because he can't take on more than one person at a time. He likes to think he does, but he is no more than a big pussy."

"You seem so calm about having a killer on your tail," Chazz said.

"Ha, nothing new for me," she said with a smirk.. He huffed and moved her hair out of the way of the wound.

"Does it hurt?" he asked her.

"Just a little bit," she said. He stared at it for a moment. Before she knew it, Chazz was holding her in a loose hug, his arms around her and his hands low on her waist. His head was on her shoulder and she could feel him breathing on her neck. She heard him mutter,

"I was actually a little scared..."

"...Why?" she asked him.

"I thought he was actually going to kill you, but no. All he did was cut you a little, spilling only a few drops of blood," he said. She then felt his lips hit the bandage on her neck as he lightly kissed her neck a few times.

Tasara stood there silently and then returned his hug, also being loose.

"Get better soon..."

_**A/N; **whoa! What is this? Chazz cares for Tasara? I think we are going to see a little more of Chazz's soft side soon enough! In the next chapter, it is the next day, the day before the big dance off, but the dance off might be canceled because Kevin might just spill more blood. **Please Review!!!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N;_ if you thought things in the last chapter got violent, you haven't seen anything yet! Kevin's anger and fury can only be matched by more violence as well has destruction and nightmares for the others. Will the tournament be canceled? Will things get horrid? And will Tasara have to risk herself to save the others from Kevin?

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Chazz smashed his head on the counter as Lee looked at him with a surprised look. Chazz just continued to smash his head until Lee grabbed his head and made the boy face him.

"Let me get this straight? You _kissed _Tasara?" he asked.

"Yes..." Chazz said. "I can't believe I did that. I have no idea why I did that in the first place."

"Could it be because you like her?" Lee asked, placing a plate in front of Chazz with eggs and toast on it. "That is possible right? Even the all mighty Chazz can like someone as hardcore as Tasara."

"Her? Hardcore? Hardly," said Chazz as he started to eat. Lee cleared his throat and took his seat on the other side of the counter. "Besides, I didn't kiss her on the lips so it doesn't count."

"Where did you kiss her then?"

"...her neck..."

"Oohh...I see...You like her."

"No, I don't."

"Whatever," Lee said. "At one point, you will have to tell her how you really feel." They heard a yawn and looked over to see Tasara coming down the stairs. She stretched her arms and yawned again. Lee was quick to get up and get her a glass of orange juice. She walked into the kitchen and got the glass from Lee.

"Morning," Lee said.

"Yeah, same to you," Tasara said in a bored tone. Unlike the other two, she was still in her pajamas which were mango colored, baggy pants that reached and dragged on the floor. She also wore a black tank top that said "Anthrax" on it in yellow. Her hair was still curly, but the curls went from tight curls to long, loose curls.

"You slept in late, Tasara," Lee said.

"Eh, I was up late last night after we got home working on papers for the tournament and all that shit," she said.

"So the tournament is tomorrow?" asked Chazz.

"That's the plan," said the redheaded girl. "I don't plan on moving the tournament again for any reason."

"That's good," Lee said. "Hasn't all the people in the tournament paid the fee already?"

"Yup," she said.

"Wait, you said The Spot was a nonprofit club," Chazz said.

"Didn't you remember our deal, moron? I charge a certain amount for people who want to be in the contest to get you that ticket home. So, once the tournament is done your ass will be back to your mansion, limos, and all that rich ass shit. I'm taking a shower." She tossed Lee the glass and he caught it before it hit the floor. She was just about to walk up the stairs when Lee asked,

"Tasara, Chazz and I are going out for lunch today at the small café down the street. You know, the one that May told us about? Yeah, well, you wanna come?"

"Can't."

"Why not? I'll be fun."

"I have a lunch planned at The Spot with Sora to got over the tournament one last time. We also need to make sure Carmine and the others can be there early to keep Kevin out. He may try to get back in with some of those friends of his. The ones in that gang."

"Oh, yeah, them. They're scaring..."

"Yeah. Sorry, but I can't." She walked all the way up the stairs and into the restroom. They heard the shower turn on and the door close.

"It's amazing she ever has time to herself with all this stuff going on," Chazz said. "Planning tournaments, making sure the bar is stocked, making sure all Cd's are accounted for, and all sorts of other stuff."

"She finds time. Even though her schedule is packed everyday, she plans time for herself. I'm just glad that she gets enough sleep and is no longer abused like she used to be. This is a better environment for her."

"You sound like her mother, Lee."

"Well, we should worry a little. After all, if anything happens to her that is a serious matter, we can say good-bye to not just the allowance, but also to one of our friends. She may have that bad-ass attitude and act like she hates everyone, but she cares for us all. We need to respect that."

"Whatever," Chazz said. He and Lee headed out to go run a few errands before going to eat lunch. Tasara was soon out of the shower and got her hair curled and make-up done. She put on a pair of ripped jeans, her converse sneakers, and a white t-shirt that fit her nicely with black sleeves that came down to her elbows. On the shirt was the cover of the Metallica Cd "...And Justice For All" with Metallica written on the bottom of the shirt. On left wrist she wore a black wrist band and on her right wrist she wore a white wrist band. She decided against wearing a necklace since her neck was still wrapped up.

When she came downstairs she saw a note on the counter that said;

_Tasara,_

_Chazz and I went out to go run a few errands. Since you can't come to lunch with us, afterwards we will just come back home when we are done. I have my cell phone if you need to reach me for any reason, okay? Have fun with Sora at lunch!_

_Lee_

"Alright then," she said. She looked over at the clock and saw that she had to get going to The Spot to meet up with Sora before she would be considered late.

**_Outside of The Spot _**"Did you do what I asked you to do, Lloyd?" Kevin asked his friend. Lloyd grinned, showing off his crooked teeth.

"You bet I did, Boss," said the boy. "What do you think, Reg?" The boy next to him looked over at the other two and nodded. "That's what I thought."

"I'm glad that I was able to get a hold of that poison from my father," said the boy with a southern accent.

"I think we are all pleased about that, Hunter. Now all we have to do is wait for Tasara to take a drink of her water while she eats lunch and right after that she will be rushed to the hospital. What is the ratio that someone will live after drinking that poison?" asked Kevin.

"One out of seven people survive," said Hunter. "She ain't gonna live."

"Good," said Kevin. "Good..."

**_Inside the bar _**"Tasara you've barely touched your food and you haven't taken one sip of your drink," said Jess as she placed Sora's second glass of soda in front of her. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just not hungry or thirsty right now," she said.

"Something has to be on your mind then," said Sora. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Now, now, Tasara. Don't lie to us. Just tell us what is wrong," Jess stated. "You can tell us anything and we will think no different of you."

"Okay," she said. "What if I was to tell you that Chazz kissed me last night?" The two girls were silent, but the broke out in laughter.

"No...seriously...what do you wanna tell us?" asked Sora.

"I just told you," Tasara said.

"Tasara, we are serious," Jess said as her laughter started to die. Tasara just gave them a serious look. "Ha, ha, ah, ha, oohh...you were being serious...oh god..."

"Wow, Tasara and Rich Boy? That is one interesting couple," said Sora.

"We aren't a couple," Tasara said. "He is okay as a roomie, but other than that he is just one big dick head."

"Sure, he is," said Sora. Sora and Jess giggled and Tasara just gave them her 'I will have to hurt you two at one point'. Jess took Tasara's glass of water and smiled.

"If you aren't going to drink this can I?" she asked. "I haven't had a drink of water in a while."

"Sure. Go on ahead," Tasara said. Jess smiled again and took a sip of the water and got back to the conversation with Sora and Tasara. It wasn't long before her vision started to get blurry and it was getting harder to breath. Her face started to get pale.

"Jess..." Tasara said. "Are you okay?"

"Can't...breath..." she said as she fell to the floor. Tasara jumped over the counter and Sora grabbed the glass of water that Jess had taken a sip out of. She placed her pointer finger on the rim of the glass and looked at her finger after a moment. She rubbed her fingers together and stood from her seat.

"Tasara, there's a residue on the glass," she said.

"Her breath is slowing down," Tasara said. Tasara pulled out her cell phone and called the hospital. It wasn't long until the ambulance came by as Tasara and Sora got Jess out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. The ambulance got Jess into the truck.

"Jess, go with her," Tasara said.

"Okay, but what about you?" she said.

"Listen to me, Sora. The Spot is no longer safe. I have to get Carmine, Ian, and Keith to search the rest of The Spot. The tournament has to be canceled and I have to get Chazz out of here."

"Okay, Tasara. Be safe," she said as she climbed into the ambulance with Sora. Tasara pulled out her cell phone and called Chazz and Lee after called Jack. He and Lee were there in only a few moments. They saw Tasara standing outside of the bar talking to Keith as Carmine and Ian looked through the rest of the bar.

"Tasara!" Lee said as he ran over to her. She and Keith looked over at the two boys as they ran over to them. "Do you know if Jess is okay?"

"I haven't gotten a call back yet," she said with a sad look on her face. She looked over at Chazz and he looked at her. She walked over to him and frowned. "Chazz, this place is no longer safe and since you are not from around here there is no need for you to stay here any longer."

"Tasara, what are you trying to say?" he asked.

"Tasara! Chazz!" She looked over at Jack as he came over to them.

"What is going on?" Chazz asked.

"I am not going to have you stay here, Chazz. You are not from around here and you will be no use to us dead," she said. "The Spot is not safe anymore and Kevin, I bet, is behind this. You are on his hit list and I am not going to have you die. He already tried to poison me, but Jess got it instead because she drank my water. I am not going to let you parish here."

"Tasara, you -"

"Chazz, let's go," Jack said. "I am taking you home in the car I borrowed from my neighbor. You are going to tell me the way to your home and you aren't supposed to come back."

"Wait, you guys can't do this to me," Chazz said in an aggressive tone. "I am not going to leave! If Kevin is after me as well, I am not going to left everyone else suffer for me! I will not have anyone else join Darren six feet under!"

"I'm sorry, Chazz, but this is the only way I can make sure that you are safe!" Tasara shouted back.

"I will not leave!" he shouted in her face. She snapped her fingers as Keith and Jack grabbed Chazz and carried him over to Jack's car. Keith and Jack threw him into the back seat of the car and Jack quickly locked the car after getting in. Chazz started to pound on the window of the car. "Tasara! Tasara!"

She turned her head and wouldn't look at Chazz as Jack drove off. Jack sighed as he looked at Chazz from the front of the car.

"No...no..." Chazz muttered. Jack could have sworn he saw a tear run down Chazz's cheek.

**_Back at The Spot _**Tasara shuddered her breath as Lee looked over at her and looked like he was going to cry a little.

"Why does he have to leave, Tasara?" he asked.

"I will not risk his life," she said. "Kevin is after me and I will not have him die."

"...We're all going to die, aren't we?" he asked.

"...I don't know, Lee...I don't know..."

_A/N; Tasara has now sent Chazz back home by force, but will that keep Chazz away from The Spot? Will Jess survive and are the others going to live as their paradise starts to crumble under the hate of a former member? Find out in the next update!_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Lost Little Rich Boy ::: Part II ::: Saving The Unfortunate ::: END**_

_**next chapter and onward**_

**_Lost Little Rich Boy ::: Part III ::: Burning Paradise ::: START_**


	13. Chapter 13: Part III

_A/N;_ Tasara has now sent Chazz back home because she doesn't want him to lose his life by Kevin's hand. Will Chazz return to The Spot to help, respect Tasara's wish, or will he see all of his new friends dead at the once great haven?

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Part III ::: Burning Paradise**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Jack and Chazz sat in silence as Jack continued to drive the car down the highway. Since Chazz didn't feel like speaking for the time being, he used a red marker and drew a line on the map to show which ways Jack should drive to get him home. Jack pulled the car over to the side of the road and pulled out the map. He looked over the map and then started up the car again.

"Jack..." Chazz muttered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think Tasara and Lee will be fine?"

"Hard to say...right now they are probably worried about Jess most of all. Tasara has not been in a situation such as this so it is hard to tell if they will be okay. She will try her best though. I know her well enough to say that much."

"Jack...please, take me back to The Spot right now..."

"I can't."

"Please, Jack."

"No. I cannot because I promised Tasara that I would return you to your home. Like her, I will not risk the life of a friend." Chazz sank down in his chair only to see two large gates open in front of the car. Jack drove onto the parking lot in front of the large home. "Here we are, Chazz." They saw a man with short gray hair and in a tuxedo walk up to the car and open the door, letting Jack out.

"How may I help you sir?" asked the butler.

"My name is Jack and I am bringing Chazz back home," Jack said, shaking the man's hand. While Jack and Chazz's butler Andrew talked Chazz reached over the passenger seat and grabbed the map that he drew on. He looked at the map and saw that the line he drew led right back to the street by The Spot. He folded up the map and stuck it in the small bag that Jack had packed with what littler Chazz had when he came to their city. Andrew walked over to Chazz's door and opened it, letting the young man out of the car.

"Thank you, Sir Jack," Andrew said, his hand on Chazz's shoulder. "Thank you for bringing Master Chazz back home."

"No prob, Andy," Jack said with a smile. "Have a nice life, Chazz." Jack smiled a little and got back into the car and drove off. Jack looked out of the mirror in the car and saw Chazz staring at the car as he drove away.

"Welcome home, Master Chazz," Andrew said. "I am sad to say that your brothers are not home. They are off on a business trip and will not be back for another week or so. I am also sad to say that you cannot leave the house for any reason due to the fact they have taken the only car at this mansion." Chazz was almost disappointed by the fact he had no transportation, but being the rich boy he was, he actually got a motorcycle from his uncle last year.

"Andrew, is my cycle full of gasoline?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Andrew said. "It is chained in the garage."

"Okay," he said. "Good. I may need it later."

"Very well, Master. Now, please, come in and join me for some dinner," Andrew said. "I shall prepare some dinner and call for the other servants to get your room ready for tonight. Once again, it is nice to have you back, Master Chazz."

"Yeah...it's nice to be home..." Chazz lied.

He was somewhat happy to be back in the life of luxury, but he had become so used to living in a rundown home, sharing it with a hyperactive redhead boy and pissed off girl. He has also become used to the nightlife at The Spot as well as hanging out with all of the others at The Spot. He had missed his home, servants, and being waited on every moment of everyday, but had come to learn that doing things on your own is a little better. He changed into proper clothes for the mansion and Andrew, sadly, got rid of the outfit that Lee and Darren put together for him. Of course, under his button down shirt, he wore a necklace that Lee had made for him. It was a silver long chain with a oval locket on it. When he opened the locket, to the right was a picture of Lee and Darren and to the right Lee put a picture of Tasara in it that he took at the party.

After dinner, Chazz went up into his room and locked the door. He changed out of his tux and changed into his black jeans, red long sleeve shirt, black leather jacket, and black converse that he was also able to save. He opened his window and jumped onto the small roof that was over the garage. He scaled down the wall and got into the garage by picking the lock to the door. He was able to get in and saw his motorcycle chained to the pole in the middle of the garage. He picked the lock to that as well and got it out of the garage. At dinner he memorized the route back to the city and hopped onto his motorcycle, ready to go.

"Sorry, Andrew," he said. "Master Chazz isn't here to stay." He set off for the city once again to help his friends.

**_Back in the house _**Andrew walked up to Chazz's door and knocked on it a few times.

"Master Chazz, your brothers are on the phone and wish to speak to you," he said.

No answer.

"Master Chazz?"

No answer.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his master key to the house. He opened Chazz's door only to see the window open and the bed still in tact. He put the phone up to his ear and said;

"Master Jagger, he seems to be gone at the moment..."

**_At The Spot _**Sora hit the floor and cried out in pain as she landed on shards of glass from the broken window. Lloyd walked over to Sora and kicked her so she rolled onto her stomach.

"Now, what to do with you?" he asked himself.

"Leave her a-alone..." Keith muttered as he tried to get up.

"Heh, you're not gonna help anyone with a sprained wrist, now are ya, tough guy?" asked Hunter.

"Bastard..." Carmine said, as he was being held against the wall by the neck. Reg just gave him a blank stare as he held onto Carmine with a firm grip. Kevin was leaning against the wall and Tasara was on the floor across from him. She was unconscious. He heard her stir at that moment.

"Ugh..." she said as she sat up. She rubbed her head and looked around, but the shouted out in fear when she saw Araron's lifeless body next to her. She pushed his body away from her after seeing a bullet hole in his forehead. She then remembered how he jumped in front of the bullet and took it for her after Reg shot at her. The force of the bullet made him fall back onto her and she hit her head on the counter. After that she blacked out. After remembering what happened, she reached for his body and held Aaron close, blood getting on her Metallica shirt. "Aaron..." She looked around again and saw more of her friends lifeless.

"Kevin..."

"Yes, Tasara?" he said.

"What do you want? The Spot? Money?"

"None of those," he said. "Sure I wanted The Spot, but now seeing it in shambles it is worth so much less than it was before. Now I want a better prize." She swallowed hard and looked at him.

"And that would be?"

"You, Tasara." She looked around and saw Carmine pinned, Sora injured, and Lee knocked out as well a all of the others either knocked out or dead. She looked down at Aaron again and put her hand over his eyes which were open. When she moved her hand his eyes were then closed. She shook her head in the gesture of no. Kevin pointed to her and Hunter walked over to her, grabbing her by the hair and pulling her onto her feet.

"Ow!" she shouted as he pulled her up. "Let go!" Kevin grabbed a broken bottle and hit Tasara over the head with it, causing her to black out again. Kevin picked her up and the others followed him out of The Spot.

"Let's burn this paradise boys," he said. The others smiled. Reg reached into his bag and pulled out three cans with news paper in each of them. They took out their lighters and lit the paper on fire and threw them through the broken window. It was only second until the bar burst into flame. People ran out of the bar and couldn't get out of The Spot's dancing area because the locked the gates from the outside.

Chazz came up a little ways away from The Spot and saw smoke rising from the tops of the buildings. He ran down the sidewalk and saw the members of The Spot through the gate. He saw people shouting and crying as lights fell from the brick walls around them and fall on and killing people. The stages caught on fire and many were being trampled as everyone tried to escape. Chazz ran up to the gate and started to pull of the chain and lock on the gate.

"Chazz!" Lee shouted. Lee ran over to the gate and Chazz looked at his scared friend. "Get us out of here, Chazz!"

"I'm trying!" he shouted. He found a old pole next to him and started to violently strike the chain and lock that kept the gate closed. The lock eventually broke and everyone ran out of The Spot as the whole paradise burned to the ground. The large group of teenagers ran onto the street, sat, stood, and watched. Carmine, Sora, Ian, and Jack were able to get the old water system across the street to work after a few moments and used it to try and put the fire out.

Lee ran over to Chazz and hugged him. Chazz looked at his friend and saw blood on his friends forehead, clothes, and hands.

"What happened here?" Chazz asked.

"Kevin and his gang came into The Spot and started to shoot people and knock them out and it was horrid! They took Tasara and we have no idea where they are taking her! All I know is that she is in danger!" As Lee shouted what had happened at Chazz he started to cry. "And...Aaron...he's gone..."

"Aaron?"

"Aaron is dead..."

"What about Jess? Please, Lee, tell me she is still alive!" Chazz shouted. Lee shook his head and Chazz stared at him. Aaron and Jess had both died along with so many other people.

"Chazz?" Lee asked. "Are you okay?"

"Get Jack and get in his car," Chazz said. "Also get Ian, Carmine, and Sora. We are going after Kevin to get Tasara back."

"But we don't know where they went." Chazz pulled one of the Missing posters off of the wall next to him and gripped it in his hand.

"I have an idea..."

_A/N; Kevin has now taken so many lives and Chazz is as bent on getting Tasara back. Find out what happens next in the next chapter of the oh-so exciting story "Lost Little Rich Boy"! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N;_ Tasara – kidnaped. Chazz – pissed. Lee – an emotional wreck. And everyone else is either suffering or out of their misery. Now after many years of helping others, the ones that she saved are going to go save her.

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Kevin dropped Tasara on the tan carpet and she laid there, still blacked out. Justine and Hector looked at Tasara with hard, blood-lusting glares, but then averted their eyes to the small gang. Hector tossed an envelope to Reg and he caught it. Soon after, the teen opened the envelope and looked at all of the money. He handed it to Kevin and Kevin started to count all of the money in the envelope.

"I believe you will find all of the money in there, boy," Justine said, he hand on her lower stomach.

"Yup," Kevin said, "all one thousand accounted for. Nice doin' business with ya."

"Now go," Hector said. "We need to have a little talk with our daughter." Kevin and his gang started to leave when Hunter turned and said,

"Well, we'll see ya'll later. We have some unfinished business to do at The Spot," said Hunter. "After all, I bet a lot of them made it out alive which we were not aiming for. Right, Kevin?"

"Right," said the boy who was leading the group. They left the house, closing the door behind them. Justine then bent down onto her knees and felt Tasara's hair with her hand, gently.

"No wonder no one could identify her," she stated. "She changed the style, length, and color of her hair. Smart girl, I suppose."

"She is more like her mother than I could have ever known."

"Was she a rebellious bitch as well?"

"You could say that, Justine. Tasara was the last thing of mine that I had after I killed her mother. I thought about killing her, but I thought she could have been more use to me alive. I regret ever thinking that."

"I'll say. See how much trouble she is now? Ever since I came here, to your home, saw your daughter, I knew she was trouble from the start. Those cold eyes were enough to say the least. She has that look of a rebel. I am not surprised that she is like her mother from what you had told me."

Hector walked over to the night stand by the fireplace and picked up the picture of his exwife. He starred at it for a moment and then threw it into the fireplace. Justine smiled at this and then got up from where she was.

"Are you going to do what you want with her, Hector? I don't mind," she said.

"I might as well before I kill her," he said. "After all, she is almost as nice looking as you are." He opened the drawer of the night stand and pulled out a gun, placing it in his back pocket. He picked his daughter up and carried her up the stairs and into his room. He tossed her onto the bed and locked the door. He rolled her onto her back and pulled out his switch blade knife. He ran the blade from the bottom of her shirt to the top, cutting the front of her shirt in half.

"Oh, look at that," he said. "Scares from the last beatings I gave you and it seems like I have cut you a little bit. Oh so sorry..." He said with a smirk. He had accidently cut her stomach from her navel about two inches from there. He touched it with his fingers, but then saw Tasara grab his hand.

"Get off of me, Hector..." she hissed.

"Ah, you're awake," he said with a grin. "Good. It wouldn't have been much fun if you were still knocked out."

"Get off, you perverted jackass!" she shouted. She kneed him in the stomach and he gripped his stomach for the moment. She tried to get away, but he grabbed her arm. The sudden grabbing of her arm made her lose her balance and she fell off of the bed, dragging Hector down with her. She hit him in the side with her elbow and she got up again, but he grabbed her ankle, pulled her back down. He got up and looked at her as she laid on her stomach, turning onto her side, and looking up at him. When she faced him, she saw him pointing a gun directly at her chest.

"You are so much like your mother," he said, still holding the gun to his daughters chest. "I guess you should be happy to ger such a compliment."

"If it is a compliment then why would you kill me mother? I know that you loved her, but I guess you loved being with that whore even more," she said. "I guess you love women who are willing to take their clothes off for you every damn night."

"I love Justine even more than that bitch I married," he said.

"Weren't you happy?"

"Wh-what?" he asked. She sat up, and held one part of her shirt to cover her bra somewhat.

"Weren't you happy? You were married to a beautiful woman and you had a child with her – me. I guess you could never enjoy the finer things in life. You go after the dirty, sluttish, disgusting, and vile parts of life. I hate you now!"

"How could anyone love such a self-centered bitch like you, Tasara?!"

"Mom loved me!" she shouted back. "And...I think...at one time, you did too." Hector's stare just grew stronger until it finally got weak. He lowered the gun and started to think about what happened in the past before he murdered his wife. Tasara smirked.

"What?" he asked her, his face still in a sigh.

"You are so damn gullible!" she said. She swiped kicked his ankles and he fell to his side. She stood over him and placed her foot on his chest, looking down at him.

"No matter what you think about or even if you wanted to take it all back, you can't. Look at me! I am forever scarred because of you and that whore. Look at me!" He did as she shouted. She had scares from knives, nails, Justine's high heels, poles, and forks that was just her chest and stomach. "And now I can add this new cut to my collection after it turns into a scar! I hate you now and there is nothing you can ever do to change my mind!"

"Good."

"Wha?"

"I would have it no other way!" He hit her foot and she moved it after the hit. He pulled himself up and held the gin at his daughter again. She turned quickly and ran over to the door and started to hit it violently. He threw the gun onto the bed and was quick to grab her by the waist and throw her back onto the bed. He held her arms down and held her legs down with the weight of his legs.

"Get off of me!" she shouted, trying to move her body to hit the older man.

"You can struggle all you want, but it will do you no good, Tasara!" He was just about to make a move on his own daughter when the door burst open and they both looked over to see who had broken the lock to the door.

"Tasara!"

"Carmine?!" she shouted. He grabbed Hector by the shoulders and threw him off of Tasara and out into the hallway.

"Tasara, stay in here! I'll be right back, okay?" he said as he went after Hector who was ready to get up. Hector and Carmine held onto each others shoulders and started to wrestle each other until they reached the stairs. Hector pushed Carmine down the stairs, but was dragged down with the boy he had pushed. When they hit the floor, Carmine shouted,

"Chazz, go up now!" Chazz nodded and ran up the stairs.

"Hector!" Justine shouted, as Ian and Sora surrounded her.

"No! Justine!" he shouted. He hit Carmine across the face and Carmine hit the wall behind him. He fell over and rubbed his head, but Hector ran over to help Justine.

**_The staircase _**Chazz ran up the staircase and looked down the hallway. The only room with any light showing into the hallway was the one at the end of the hall. He was quick to run down the hall and looked into the room to see Tasara sitting there, holding her shirt over her bra.

"Tasara, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine," she said, still holding her shirt.

"How did your shirt get ripped like that?" he asked. He got onto the bed and sat down, facing Tasara.

"Hector ripped it. I guess he was going to stab me, or have his way, or something like that. I have no idea, but ripping my shirt was all him." Chazz saw blood on her shirt and pulled that part of her shirt away from her wound.

"Well," he said. "Almost everyday I see you, you have spilt blood and today is no different."

"Now isn't the time to be a dumb ass," she said. Chazz ran across the hall and into Tasara's room. He then went over to the closet and opened it. "What are you doing?"

"Rip your shirt in half while I find you a tank top or something else to wear. Wrap the ripped shirt around your waist to cover the wound. We don't have time to wrap it with bandages." She did as she was told and ripped her shirt and wrapped it around her waist so it covered her wound. Chazz walked back into the room with a black tank to in his hand.

"Do you have a weird obsession with band shirts because you have a – oh my..." he said. Tasara turned around, grabbed the tank top, and slapped him. She quickly put on the black tank top and the tank top said Iron Maiden on it in light red and the print made it look like it was written in blood.

"Chazz, Tasara! Hurry it up!" Ian shouted. They heard him hit the floor and they both ran down the staircase.

"Carmine!" Tasara shouted, jumping down some of the stairs and helping her friend. She placed her hand on the back of his head, but removed it and saw blood on her hand as well as on the wall. "Carmine? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry 'bout me. I'm good," he said, as she helped him up. Tasara felt a jolt of violence and hate go through her veins and ran over to Hector who was about to strike at Sora again who was already on the ground. She kicked him in the side and he fell on Justine, and they both landed on the couch.

"Hector, get them!" shouted the woman.

"What do you think I have been doing?!" he shouted back. Sora got up and ran over to Ian and Carmine. The three started to run out of the house and back to the car to go back with Jack and Lee. Chazz was about to run out with them, but then turned back and looked at Tasara.

"Come on! Forget about them!"

"Go, Chazz! I am not going to have you guys risk your lives for me anymore! Go!" she shouted. She was then slapped violently and hit the floor. Hector wiped the blood away from his mouth and looked down at Tasara.

"I should have killed you all those years ago. The same time I killed your mother," he said. "You are so much like her that it almost frightens me. She was a rebel who just wouldn't go down without a fight. Seeing you, it is like I haven't even killed her yet! Why won't you just die?!"

He pulled out his switch knife and was about to stab Tasara in the heart, but was struck in the head with a vase. Justine shouted after her husband fell to the ground after being struck and collapsed. Chazz ran over to Tasara after throwing the vase and helped her up. He ran out the door, holding onto Tasara's hand and dragging her out with him, but she ran back into the house and Chazz went back in after her.

"Tasara, what the hell are you doing?!" he shouted. Tasara walked over to Justine and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. She made the older woman face her.

"Where are they? Where did they go?" she asked in a demanding, and angered voice.

"Who?" Justine asked.

"Kevin and the rest of those assholes he hangs out with. Where are they?!"

"Th-they were heading back to The Spot, I think it was called! I don't know anything else!" Tasara left go of the older woman's shirt and walked away from her. Before she walked out of the house, Ian and Carmine came back in.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Jack just called the police and reported Justine and Hector for abuse and attempt of murder," Ian said. "We're going to stay here and make sure these two don't try to get away." Tasara nodded and walked out of the house.

"What did she say?" Chazz asked.

"Kevin is heading back to The Spot," she said. "I think they are going to kill everyone else or destroy the rest of The Spot."

"Or they might do both," Jack said as the two younger teens entered the car. Lee hugged Tasara as she got in the car and sat next to him. Chazz got in the passenger seat.

"Tasara, thank god you are okay!" he said.

"Don't worry, Lee. I'm good," she said. He reached into the seat pocket in front of him and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Is anyone injured?" he asked.

"Jack, you have a first aid in your car?" Tasara asked.

"Of course," he said. "You never know what might happen at The Spot. And I already know that you are injured, Tasara. Have Lee fix you up because you will have to be at one hundred percent to face Kevin." Tasara lifted her shirt up high enough to show the wound and the shirt around her waist. Lee took the shirt off of her waist and started to wrap her wound as well as he could with Jack speeding.

"I hope we can save The Spot in time," Chazz said.

"I'm not worried about The Spot," Tasara said. "It's the members I am worried about."

_A/N; Tasara is back and the police are coming to get Hector and Justine, but now they have to stop the brutality of Kevin and his gang. What will become of Kevin, his gang, the others, and The Spot? Find out in the next suspenseful chapter of "Lost Little Rich Boy"! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** _


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N;_ After all that has happened it is now down to Tasara and Chazz facing the only person at The Spot who has ever given them any trouble – Kevin. Will all of this end in blood even though his blood will never match all that he had spilt of the innocent? Who will live and who will die? Find out now, in the final chapter of **_Lost Little Rich Boy_**!

_**Lost Little Rich Boy**_

_**Chapter 15**_

"Can this piece of shit car go any faster?!" Chazz shouted. Jack stepped on the gas and made the car go almost as fast as it could go.

"Look, Chazz, I am trying okay?!" he shouted.

"Well, try harder!" shouted the black haired boy. Jack got tired of Chazz yelling at him and decided to go 'off road'. Tasara and Lee, who were done taking care of her wounds, buckled up as Jack took the shortcut through the park. Even thought going through the park in a car was completely illegal, he did it anyway.

"Oh my god!" Tasara, Lee, and Chazz shouted.

"Hey! This is kinda fun!" Jack shouted as he continued to drive to The Spot.

**_Back at the house _**Justine sat on the floor next to Hector, his head resting on her chest as they sat against the coach. Carmine and Ian stood at their left and right, waiting for the police to come. They didn't expect for anything to happen.

"Do you think Tasara and the others are at The Spot yet?" asked Ian. "If not I don't know how many others are going to die."

"I bet they are on their way," Carmine said.

"I doubt they will make it in time," Justine said. Carmine and Ian looked at the woman. "And you will not be able to join Tasara and her little friends."

"Is that so?" Ian asked.

"You won't join them...but you can join all the others in hell," Justine said as Hector sat up from his spot, a newly loaded gun in his hand.

"How did you-?" Carmine asked.

"I suggest you two back up before I load you with lead! Get back, dammit!" Hector shouted. Carmine and Ian took a few steps back. Hector was about to pull the trigger when the front door broke down and entered five police officers. They held their guns up to Hector and Justine as well as pulling Carmine and Ian away from the fire area. Justine shouted out in fear of the policemen.

"Hector Karasumi you have been found guilty of attempt murder, rape, and child abuse. You and your wife are going to have to come with us. You have the right to remain silent," said the first police officer. "And you two boys, get out of here now. There is nothing left to see." Carmine and Ian were quick to comply to the man's request and ran out of the house and started towards The Spot.

**_At The Spot _**May cried out in fear as Hunter tossed the body of one of her friends body at her. May looked at her friend, Sierra, and started to back away from the body. Blood leaked from her clothes and from the bullet wounds in her chest and arms. May ran over to Carson and they both held onto each other as they watched Hunter, Lloyd, Reg, and Kevin beat and even kill the others.

"Go rip the back room of the bar apart! Find the deed to this dump!" Kevin shouted. Reg dropped the boy he was hitting and ran into the bar in The Spot.

"What do you want with the deed?" asked Hunter. "I thought you didn't want this place."

"Who said I wanted it? I know a lot of people who would love to buy the hottest teen hangout in this shit-ass city. Lots of older teens would love to have it and make a profit. Of course, I get half of it."

"You mean _we_," said Lloyd. "_We _get half of the profit."

"Of course," said Kevin.

It was not long until Reg came back out of the bar, but he couldn't find the deed. Sure, it angered Kevin and the others that he came back out empty handed, but then again they did burn the place so it would not have been surprising if the deed was burned with the bar. Kevin, now angered, walked over to May and Carson who were still holding each other out of fear. He grabbed Carson by the hair and pulled her away from May.

"Where is the deed? Who carried it with them?!" Kevin shouted.

"I don't know!" Carson shouted in pain. "I don't know! I've never seen the deed!" Kevin threw her onto the floor and pulled out his gun.

"Then you are of no use to us," he said. He was ready to shoot when he heard a speeding car coming straight for the street they were on. He pulled the gun away from the frightened girl and shouted; "Everyone, move!"

He then saw a car break through the wood fence that separated the park from the street. Jack stomped on the break and the car came to a halt just before it hit the next fence across the street. Sora, Lee, Tasara, Chazz, and Jack got out of the car to see the bloody massacre that had happened on the street. Kevin and his gang were on the other side of the pile of dead bodies. Tasara was quiet for a moment and walked over to the first dead body. She looked at it and then at the other bodies. She was able to notice that more than half of them were just injured and unconscious. She knelt down next to the boy and looked at his face to see who it was.

"You know, Kevin, I made a promise to everyone that I would keep them safe. I even promised Alex here that he would be safe from his abusive parents and greedy sister. You love watching these people struggle and die, don't you? You also enjoy breaking my promises that I work so hard to keep."

"Of course I do. Seeing the mighty Tasara fall is a pleasure."

"A pleasure? Even though I protected you as well?"

"Hardly."

"Care to share what your life was at home? Care to tell us why you ran away and became a member of The Spot and asked me to give you housing? Well?"

"They don't need to know."

"I'm pretty sure that they do," she said, standing from Alex's body. Chazz walked over to Tasara and placed his hand on her shoulder. She faced him.

"Please, Tasara. Do tell."

"Very well," she stated. "He may have protrayed that my life at home was a lot worse than his when he is very, very wrong. Sure, my father beat me and my stepmother was a hooker from the strip club downtown That is all, but for him life was a lot worse."

"Tasara, shut up!"

"I won't! Your father owns the strip club downtown, sleeps with his workers – sleeping with both female and male workers! Those poor waiters at the restaurant are knocked up on drugs and your father 'takes them home in his car'!"

"I said shut up!"

"And lastly, since your mother is so upset about the way your father acts, you ran away from home because you were actually raped by your own mother when you were fourteen!"

"I swear to god, Tasara! I am going to kill you!" Kevin shouted. "But first, I wonder how much you would like it if I go and burn that damn grave! The grave of your mother!" He started to run down the street to the local graveyard. Tasara was quick to follow, but Kevin turned and fired a bullet at her. She was about to be hit when she saw Chazz jump in front of her.

"Chazz, don't!" Chazz was hit and fell back onto Tasara, knocking them both to the ground. Chazz was on top of her, his head over her shoulder and the rest of him was sprawled over the rest of her body. Jack ran over and got Chazz off of her.

"Chazz! Chazz!" Jack shouted. He put his ear on Chazz's chest to try and hear his heart beat. "God dammit!" Tasara stood from where she was and ran after Kevin, bent on not just hurting him, but killing him. Right after she left Hunter ran over to Jack and kicked him in the chest, sending him backwards. Jack got up and hit Hunter back with the same amount of force across the face. Lee and Sora were soon to join the fight, but they were facing Reg and Lloyd now.

**_At the graveyard _**Kevin stood over Tasara's mother's grave and just looked at the stone. He grinned as he reached into his pocket for his gun to destroy the stone and then burn the flowers around the grave. He heard heavy breathing and turned to see Tasara standing about four feet away from him.

"Get away from my mother's grave...right...now..." she hissed, venom in her voice. He let go of his gun and it fell back into his pocket.

"Now, now, Tasara. If you just tell me what I want to know, I won't destroy this lovely, old grave," he said. "I want to know who has the deed or where it is."

"I cannot tell you, Kevin."

"Do you want this grave to be destroyed? I know you have the deed since you are the founder and head of The Spot, so hand it over."

"I...don't...have...it," she said slowly. "How many time do I have to tell you?"

"Just give me the fucking deed!" he shouted.

"I don't have it," she said, now a little more calm. He was now as frustrated as a person could get and lunged at her. He tackled her to the ground and he started to choke her. She could tell that after all that had happened with the exile and telling everyone about his life at home it would be hard to beat him. Kevin, she knew, ran on rage and hate so when he was like this it was nearly impossible to beat him. She was a little uneasy about him having a gun, but that was the least of her worries with him choking her at the moment. She held onto his arms and started to push him away.

She started to cough as it became harder and harder to breath.

"Do you feel so mighty and powerful now, Tasara?! Do you?!" he shouted. She finally got tired of all of his yelling and kneed him in the groin. He fell off of her, but was able to get back onto his feet, but still hunched over in pain. She got up and got into a fighting stance. She coughed a few more times, but after a moment was okay.

Kevin was able to stand straight, but only to be hit again across the face with Tasara's foot. He staggered to the side and rubbed his cheek.

"What the hell did I ever do to you to make you hate me and everyone else?! What?!" She was going to kick him again, but he grabbed her ankle and held onto it.

"I just hate you, okay?!" he shouted. He pulled her in towards him and hit her upright the stomach. She was back on her back and he looked down at her, his foot on her lower stomach.

"You can't just hate me for no reason! What is the reason for hating me, dammit?!" She grabbed a twisted his ankle, causing him to hit the floor and she brought her leg down on him. To her misfortune, he moved before her leg hit the ground. She quickly got up and they both grabbed each others shoulders and started to put force down on each other.

"I just hate you!"

"Stop lying and tell me the damn truth!" she shouted.

"Fine! I wanted control of The Spot! No matter how much work I did for you, you were the one that got the praise and the love from all of the others! I hate all of you for not giving me the respect I wanted – longed for!"

"That's it?! You wanted to be praised?!"

"That and...and..."

"And!"

"I liked you!" he shouted. "I used to love you, Tasara! You are beautiful, clever, and just the perfect girl that I had looked for, but after years of no praise or being recognized I couldn't stand you anymore! I can't stand you or anyone else at that damn place!"

"What does the deed have to do with this?!"

"Many people would pay to have a teen hang out in their possession. You could have made a lot of money if The Spot was a profit! You were so stupid not to!"

"Everyone wanted to escape their lives of torture and so I gave it to them! I broke my ass everyday trying to give these people a better life! I never asked for you to do anything!"

"I still did all I could and yet I got no respect! And then that asshole came to The Spot and he really pissed me off!"

"How did he piss you off? He did nothing to you! In fact, you treated him like dirt when he first came here! Chazz did nothing to you!"

"He did! He took you from me! He took the praise that I worked my ass off for! He stole what I was after and he didn't even do anything! I cannot stand him! I hope that bullet kills him and kills him soon! Then you will have two people waiting for you in heaven!"

"Shut up!"

"If you ever see his body it will be limp and cold like the rest of your friends will be!"

"Leave them out of this!"

"I don't want to kill you, Tasara. After this grave is destroyed and the rest of The Spot is in ashes, you will be mine. You will do what I want to repay me for the years of service I gave you!" The force on her shoulders started to get stronger and stronger until she was eventually on her knees. "If you think you can beat me then you are gratefully mistaken! You used to say that you would be the protector, take a hit for anyone, and help those in need! How can you do that when you can't even help yourself? You are a pathetic excuse for a protector! If you are such a great and powerful person, why are you on your knees now?"

"I will...not...lose to...you!" she shouted through gritted teeth. She was able to get back onto her feet and violently kick him with her leg without losing her balance. He staggered back, but was hit to the floor after she back kicked him across the face. His nose started to bleed as she pounced on him, rolled away from him, and got back up. He reached into his pocket, but when he looked at Tasara she was holding his gun to his forehead.

"You wouldn't dare..." he said.

"I wouldn't, but since you are under so much stress and upset with your life at home, I suppose I am doing you a favor."

"A favor?"

"Taking you out of your misery," she stated. She pulled the trigger and shot him in the face. He fell over and blood splattered onto her cheek, arms, neck, and hands. She placed the gun in her back pocket and then looked over at her mothers stone. She saw blood on the stone and bent down to Kevin's body. After pushing the body away from the stone, she ripped off one of Kevin's sleeves and used it to wipe the blood off of the stone.

"There," she said, "now you stone is clear of any blood."

She looked at the stone for another moment.

"Are you disgusted, mother? Are you disgusted with what I have become?" She looked at the stone knowing she wouldn't get an answer. "I changed a lot since you left, but I don't know if I would want to change again for anyone. Please understand that, mom...if this does disgust you, you will have to tell me when I finally die. Of course, that won't be for a while." She smiled a little and kissed her fingers, then placing the same fingers on the stone over her mothers name. She stood from where she was and ran down the street back to The Spot.

**_Back on the street _**Jack hit the man again and eventually got to the point of having to slam him into the brick wall. Hunter coughed up blood and then looked Jack straight in the eye.

"You aren't going to kill me," he said. "You don't have the guts."

"Oh I do," Jack said. He spit out the blood that was in his mouth and then looked back at Hunter. "But I don't want to. You aren't worth the energy it takes to kill anyone." He hit Hunter again over the back of the head and Hunter blacked out. Hunter slid down the side of the wall and hit the floor hard. Jack walked back over to Sora and Lee who had also rendered Reg and Lloyd unconscious. "Have you gotten anything?"

"He has a heart beat, but he hasn't woken up yet," Sora said She wiped the blood away from her left eye and then turned her attention back to Chazz's body. He laid there motionless, his breathing was hardly noticeable.

"Tasara!" Lee shouted. Tasara walked back over to Lee, Sora, and Jack. Stepping over bodies, she made it over to them. Sora then gasped when she saw the blood on Tasara.

"Did you..?"

"I did," she said. She pulled the gun out of her back pocket and tossed it to Jack who caught it. "I shot him in the face. I don't think he will be back to bother us."

"Except for in our nightmares," Lee said.

"How is Chazz?" Tasara asked.

"He hasn't woken up yet, Tasara. He has a heart beat though," Sora said. Tasara sat next to Chazz's body and Sora stood from her seat. She walked over to Jack and Lee's sides to watch. Tasara placed her hand on Chazz's forehead and just looked at the boy. She moved her hand and lifted Chazz into her arms.

"You are such a headstrong, little rich boy aren't you?" she asked. "I told you to leave and you came back to us. I suppose I should thank you, though. If you hadn't come back...I guess...everyone would be dead and Kevin would have gotten the deed to The Spot." She smiled and kissed Chazz's forehead. Just as she did this his eyes opened and he looked at Tasara. She stopped the kiss and looked at Chazz.

"Wha-? Where's Kevin?" he asked, now sitting up on his own.

"Tasara smoked his ass," May said with a smile, walking over to the others with Carson.

"Oh okay...what?" he asked.

"In other words, she shot him and now he is dead," Carson said.

"Ah, okay," he said. Tasara helped Chazz onto his feet and he looked at his stomach and saw the bullet hole in his jacket and shirt. He moved the jacket and shirt to see that Lee and Sora had already taken the bullet out and wrapped his wound. He looked at Tasara.

"Also, what of the deed? You didn't have it?"

"No," she said. "I never did to begin with."

"Then who has it?" he asked. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Chazz and he opened it. He eyes widened. "Jack had the deed the whole time?"

"Actually, by law, he has to have it. I may be the founder of The Spot, but Jack is the eldest and is actually responsible for the land it is built on. So, the deed is his, not mine." Chazz handed the deed back to Jack and he gave them weird looks.

"This is one screwed up city," Chazz said. The others laughed a little and then looked around. Sora, Lee, Jack, May, Carson, Carmine, and Ian all started to help the others wake up and help get the corpses out of the street. Tasara walked over to the gate to The Spot and leaned against it, looking in.

"Now what?" Chazz asked. "The place is now a dump."

"Well, Chazz, we have a lot of work ahead of us."

_**..:: THE END ::..**_

**A/N ::: **All stories must come to an end and sadly it is the end of this one, but do not be sad about it! For another story is coming soon! I am pretty sure that most of you are excited now!

_**Thank you to all of my readers for reviewing and sending characters to help this story along! You are all so amazing and a great help!**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW _**


End file.
